


What's your story?

by Anonwriter27



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonwriter27/pseuds/Anonwriter27
Summary: A robbcella fic inspired by Me Before You. First time writing so unsure if I should continue or try something else. Let me know what you think, I hope you enjoy :)





	1. Chapter 1

She was trying, really trying, however her lack of experience and family name combined were a recipe for disaster. She wanted independence; that’s what she told herself every time the shower went cold or the stove failed to heat her tin of beans.

Myrcella was now convinced she wouldn’t even hire herself. She reeked of desperation, nodding eagerly to the terms and conditions of every low paid job she applied for, ringing them several times when they fail to call her five days after the interview. It was almost enough to make her want to crawl back into her mother’s cold embrace. 

“No.”  
“Please Gendry! I’ll take anything, I’m not fussy!”

Their weekly catch up often ended like this. Since moving to the North Myrcella depended on Gendry like a crutch to be her eyes and ears for potential jobs. She’d never admit it to her mother, but she liked having an older brother she could depend on. Joffrey had been cruel and uncaring, everything Gendry wasn’t. Despite not having grown up together, they shared a similar sense of humour and Myrcella liked having someone she could call family while she was so far from home.

“I’ve told you Cella, there aren’t any goin.”  
“There are no jobs in the entirety of the North? Come on you usually having something?”  
“Look, I’ll give your application form to them at Winterfell estate but I’m not promising nothing”

With an unladylike squeal of delight she hugged her brother and went home to wait by the phone for the next several days. 

Myrcella wished she hadn’t stayed in her flat so long. While waiting for the phone to ring she began to notice just how truly horrible her hovel of a home was. It was a loft conversion with plenty of room, sadly this made heating the place more difficult and expensive. The ceiling had a broken window which let in rain and bird crap. Myrcella could deflect the rain with a bucket, the birds however were not so merciful. She lived on her own in a neighbourhood where you should never live alone. She used the fire escape most days out of fear of bumping into someone she shouldn’t on the stairwell. She hadn’t had any incidents yet, but living above Dorris, the sixty five year old crack dealer, was sure to land her in trouble.

When Thursday came, Myrcella found herself chasing one of the pigeons out of her flat with a broom stick; it was only when she tripped over her oven door (which had to be left open at all times incase it spontaneously caught fire again) she heard the phone ring.

“Hi! Hello! I’m here!” She all but yelled down the phone pausing only to take deep ragged breaths.  
“Hello…? Miss Baratheon? My name is Catelyn Stark I am calling about your application form for the full time care position?” 

Full time care? Sure 

“ I’m holding interviews tomorrow at noon, will you be able to attend?”  
“Absolutely! No problem what so ever” she replied and then cringed at her over enthusiastic response.  
“Good, I shall see you tomorrow.” And with that Mrs. Stark hung up the phone allowing Myrcella to release the breathe she had been holding and let out an unflattering scream; causing Dorris to thump her ceiling with her walking stick and shout “pipe down!”

Myrcella shouted back her apologies but her smile never left her face. Don’t fuck it up! In times of crisis she often referred to Rupaul in order to get her shit together. She showered and treat herself to over half a portion of frozen lasagne, in preparation for her interview. Full time care, what could go wrong? 

She awoke the next day, her blonde hair disheveled and tangled across her face. Myrcella was not a morning person but with her interview at noon she didn’t have the luxury of sleeping in till the early hours of the afternoon. 

“I am a strong and competent woman” use to be her mantra as she watched herself get ready in the mirror. However the mantra began to lose its spark after the ninth or tenth interview. Eventually she lowered its expectations, ‘You’re a decent worker, they could hire you’ to even lower still, ‘Your gonna go in there, possibly cry, come home and sleep.’

Myrcella wore what she deemed suitable however her choice of clothing had always been a tad on the eccentric side. Skirts (patterned) were a must, even in the north, jumpers of every colour to match her shoes of every colour, and her distinctive blue scarf/hat combo that allowed Gendry to pick her out in a crowd. She put on her floral wellies and rain coat and walked the 1.7 miles to Winterfell.

She was seventh in the line of women interviewing for the job when she arrived and she couldn’t help but notice how out of place she looked. Her uncle Tyrion would have told her that she stood out and it would make an impression; however Myrcella was starting to think she’d make an impression for all the wrong reasons. 

“Miss Baratheon?” A voice called out that brought Myrcella back to reality.  
“Here!” She said, and clamoured out of her seat with her folder consisting of a copy of her application form and a recommendation written by Gendry. 

She tried to walk confidently in front of the women who had looked at her with distaste but her foot caught on a wet part of the flooring and she ended up sliding into her interview and falling directly in front of Mrs. Stark. 

“That’s quite the entrance” Was all she said, but behind her stern expression their was a hint of mirth. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m a lot more careful then that I assure you” she babbled on hopelessly, getting situated in the seat across from Mrs. Stark.  
“No matter, now you have no experience in care?” 

Startled by the abrupt start of her interview, Myrcella had no time to plan a quick and clever answer.  
“No….” 

“I see. Do you have any experience that has prepared you for this job?”  
“No….”  
“We are talking about full time care, minimal use of the right side of his body, his physiotherapy is helping but there is only so much he can do at a time. He can walk but not for long periods of time despite his determination. The war left him broken and it’s our job to pick up the pieces.” 

So he was in the war. Myrcella understood now, her Uncle Jaimie lost his hand and sustained countless injuries from that bloody war. He was recovering, but he’d never be the same.

“So why, Miss Baratheon, should I hire you over the ten other candidates who came in before you?  
“Oh um… I’m very sociable and hardworking and I can cook! I live only a short walk from Winterfell, in fact I got here in record timing and my hot chocolates are legendary. There’s really nothing that can’t be solved with a hot chocolate, I’m not saying your husbands injuries can be cured with….

“My husband?” Mrs Stark stared at her blankly  
“Yes…?”  
“The care is for my son.”  
“Your son?” 

Silence engulfed them and Myrcella began to hate herself every second the silence continued. She won’t want an incompetent fool taking care of her son, nice going Cella. However, unbeknownst to Myrcella, Mrs. Stark was watching her with a curious gaze.

“Would you like the job?” This girl was a risk, Mrs. Stark knew that, but she couldn’t help but warm to the clumsy beauty.

“Y-yes!” She said loudly and then sunk back down in her seat to try and compose herself. 

“Good, now let’s go meet Robb.”


	2. Chapter 2

Myrcella wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, or if she had been expecting anything at all. She found herself caught off guard by the young man sat in front of her. He was clearly older then her, his strikingly blue eyes told her that, his beard was scruffy and matched the disarray of auburn curls on his head. He was handsome, there was no doubt about it, but he adorned a scowl that unnerved Myrcella, and she couldn’t help but think she’d like to see him smile, if only to selfishly comfort herself. 

“Robb this is Myrcella, Myrcella this is Robb.” Mrs. Stark introduced them and Myrcella couldn’t help but detect a hint of nervousness in the older woman’s tone.

Silence. Although it was stifling, Myrcella would come to realise that silence would be her friend.

“Hello!” She smiled her winning smile, the one she reserved only for those she deemed worthy of such an honour. 

Nothing, she was awarded no smile, no hello, not even a nod of the head. She wondered if maybe she should say hello again, would that add to the awkwardness of the moment? Should she offer to put the kettle on? It was early days and she didn’t think she’d have to break out the hot chocolate so soon.

Eventually there was movement. He looked at her, then to his mother, then back at her, and back to his mother again.   
“Really?” Was all he said.  
“Robb!” His mother admonished him, her cheeks heating to the colour of her fiery hair. 

They shared a look only a mother and son shared, a silent conversation taking place before her very eyes. Her mother and Joffrey shared a similar look, though her brothers gaze was far more sinister and she could see Robb Stark yielding under his mother’s gaze. 

It was only then that Myrcella noticed the young man stood next to her delightful patient. She had concluded he must be a relative, although different in looks the two young men shared a resemblance. Feeling her gaze on him, he turned to introduce himself.

“Hi I’m Jon, I’m Robb’s physiotherapist.” He held out his hand which Myrcella gladly shook.  
“It’s nice to meet you”

“Jon will visit three times a week, so if you have any questions don’t hesitate to ask him.” Mrs Stark mentioned, having seemingly won the argument against her son. 

“Well no time like the present, I’ll leave you to it. You’ll start 8:30am and finish at 6pm Monday to Friday, Jon will take you through medication and emergency procedures. Welcome to Winterfell estate Miss Baratheon.” And with that she left. 

She noted the way Robb rolled his eyes at the mention of her surname, and how that one gesture made her stomach drop. 

And then there were three; Myrcella feared the days it would be only two. 

“Hello….” She said weakly with instant regret.  
“You said that.”   
Yeah well you didn’t, she wanted to point out, but bit her tongue. Her father said it was the Baratheon in her, ‘the fury.’ How many times had that fury cost her a job? No, this won’t be one of those times, she thought determinedly.

“I’ll put the kettle on..”  
“You do that.”   
She looked to Jon for support but he was too busy cringing at his companions obvious dismissal of her. 

She found the kitchen, filled the kettle and flicked the switch. I can’t hide behind the kettle forever, she thought. 

“He’s not always like that.” A deep northern voice called out to her.  
“Oh?”  
“He’s my cousin and I love him, but he can be an arse when he wants to be. Give him time to adjust to having you around, he’ll get there.”

She nodded her agreement as he walked away, but once the kettle had finished boiling she couldn’t help but ask herself, “Will he?” 

She woke up the next morning, and every morning after that, slamming her hand down on her alarm clock. Nine and a half hours she thought, then I’ll be home and I can cry then.

He wasn’t unkind he just didn’t talk to her. She liked to pretend that he didn’t despise her but after nine and a half hours of the same look of contempt she couldn’t even fool herself. She learned that he preferred coffee over hot chocolate and it felt like her whole world had shattered into a million tiny pieces. She wanted to defend her delicious beverage, “but hot chocolate…..?” She had said, but with one pointed look shot at her she scurried back to the kitchen. 

She started to notice that he wasn’t fond of her fashion choices either. On her second day she wore her yellow tights, dark red skirt with tassels, and her sunflower jumper. She had thought it rather trendy, he clearly disagreed. 

He wouldn’t say anything, but his eyebrows would furrow as he looked her up and down, like the time she wore her turquoise tights with unicorn wellies. Today she decided on a cream sweater and a forest green skirt, her tights a slightly darker green; the colour brought out her eyes. He seemed surprised by her somewhat calmer style of clothes, until she turned around to hang her coat up and he saw the polar bear family that adorned the back of her jumper. She could here his sigh from across the hall. 

Her jobs were simple, help him up or hand him his walking stick, other then cooking occasionally she left him alone for most of the day. 

He spoke occasionally, not in conversation but in brief sentences. One thing he made sure to tell her was that the walking stick was temporary, she would here that sentence twice a day at least and every time he said it he could never meet her gaze. 

You’re proud, she thought. You’re a proud soldier with a girl five years your junior helping you to the bathroom. She began to understand the blunt way he addressed her; she didn’t welcome it, but she understood it. 

The next day was a rainy day and she was escorting Robb to the living room, she reached over to grab his walking stick.

“It’s not…” he started.  
“I know.” She gently interrupted him before he could say anymore. 

She settled him in his chair before heading towards the door. As she was about to close the door behind her she heard it for the first time.

“Thank you.” He didn’t turn to look at her, but she could imagine the look of frustration on his face at the effort it took him to say that. She wouldn’t let that effort go unnoticed.

“Your welcome.” She said and left him to read his book.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re doing it again.”  
“No I’m not…”  
“Stalking your boss is just weird Cella.”

They’re weekly updates had changed recently; they consisted of complaining about their jobs and Gendry scolding Myrcella for googling Robb Stark.

“Actually his mother is my boss.”  
“Because that makes it any less creepy.”

She knew he had a point. At first it was harmless curiosity but it escalated quickly into fascination. He was popular, girls swooned over his profile pictures and guys teased and tagged him in ‘lads night out’ photos. She was currently looking at his family holiday photos from a few years back and she couldn’t help but feel envious. They looked like they belonged in a Disney film; they all had big smiles with their arms draped around one another. Myrcella wasn’t accustomed to such a thing. She loved Tommen and Gendry, but she wasn’t raised in a particularly warm or loving environment. Hugs were rare in her house and if Christmas didn’t end in tears or violence then it wasn’t really Christmas. 

“He’s so different in these pictures, he’s just one of the lads.”   
“That’s war for ya, changes everything.”  
“He was so happy…”  
“He’s not dead Cella” Gendry pointed out with a chuckle.  
“I know but this version of him might be. He’ll never be this guy again. I saw it with uncle Jaime and I can see it with Robb too.”Myrcella contemplated this for a while, and found herself missing the Robb Stark she never knew.

“That happens to everyone though”  
“Hmmm?”  
“I mean, versions of ourselves die all the time. The events that take place in our lives put us on a different course and in the process we change. For Stark it was the war, but can you honestly say you’re the same Cella that you were in Kings Landing?”  
She shook her head.  
“Exactly, this is just another version of the guy. No need to mourn for the one you didn’t know.” And with that he went back to eating his sandwich as if what he’d just said was of little value. 

Myrcella thought about Gendry’s words for a while. She thought about who she was back at Kings Landing, obedient, quiet, shy; I’m not the same, she thought and she couldn’t help but feel glad of it. So the next day she vowed to stop stalking the old Robb, and dedicate her time to getting to know the man she saw five days a week. 

When she arrived at Winterfell she caught sight of something she had never seen before. She felt like David Attenborough catching a rare sighting of an animal nearing extinction. There in the living room was Robb Stark and Jon Snow, laughing and smiling. 

Finally, she thought.

She walked up to them to make her presence know and instantly wished she hadn’t. Jon had continued to smile and say hello, but Robb’s smile had diminished into a thin line. 

I just wanted to be a part of it….

Jon spoke first, “I think I’ll head to the shops and get a bottle of wine, we are celebrating after all.”  
“Jon…” Robb spoke in a warning tone.  
“Celebrating?” Myrcella asked, then looked between the two cousins to see who would answer first.  
With a deep sigh it was Robb who filled her in on what she’d missed. “I’ve finally started to gain movement in my right arm.” 

He shook his head, dismissing the importance of it all, but stopped when he saw the look on Myrcella’s face. She was happy, genuinely happy for him. Her eyes began to fill with tears and he could tell she was using all the self control she had not to jump up and down and scream. What Robb didn’t know was that Myrcella would sit and wait in the other room during his physiotherapy sessions; she heard every grunt of pain, every sigh of relief, and every demand to try again. She had been rooting for him from the sidelines, and she couldn’t hide how proud she was of him. 

Caught of guard by the look of joy on her face he stated, “it’s only from my elbow to my hand, I’m nowhere near fixed…”  
“Don’t say that! This is brilliant! You should be thrilled!” She exclaimed.  
“Well, thanks.” 

A familiar silence came over them and Myrcella took it as her cue to leave. “I’ll leave you both to celebrate,” she smiled and headed for the door. 

“You can join us if you like.” Robb called out after her. She turned slowly, shock evident on her face. Jon simply stood gaping at his cousin, while Robb himself looked surprised at his own words. 

“You don’t have to, if your busy of course…”  
“No! I’d love to” she said, a little to eagerly.

And with that, Jon went to get the wine and Myrcella the glasses. Robb remained in the living room feeling proud of himself. Not because his physiotherapy was finally paying off, but because he was finally able to talk (in a civil manner) to the beautiful blonde in his kitchen. 

The following week Myrcella got a call from Mrs. Stark asking her to come in to work on the Saturday, the reason being that Robb had a visitor and might need her assistance. She told Mrs. Stark she’d be there, mostly because of the worried tone in the woman’s voice. Myrcella began to wonder who this mysterious visitor was. 

She arrived on the Saturday and found Robb in the hallway. 

“Good morning!”  
“Is it.” He slowly walked away leaving Myrcella confused and slightly worried until her concern was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

When she opened the door Myrcella felt incredibly intimidated. Talisa Maegyr, the exotic beauty from Volantis, towered over Myrcella’s short 5”3 frame. Talisa looked at her, not unkindly, but with a rather tired expression, as if being in Myrcella’s company for the last five seconds had bored her. 

“I’m here to see Robb” was all she said before she walked into the house, leaving Myrcella to mumble an awkward greeting to herself. She left them in the living room to talk in private, however that didn’t stop the young Baratheon listening intently from across the hall. 

“I thought you should know, I’m engaged.”  
“Congrats.”  
“I know we parted on bad terms but I didn’t want you finding out through gossip.”  
“How considerate of you.”   
“Oh come on Robb! Stop acting like some lifeless…”  
“What do you want me to do? Hmmm? Shout, laugh, cry? What?”  
“I don’t know just…”  
“We both stopped caring for each other a long time ago, why pretend now?” Robb’s tone was cold and unfeeling, it made Myrcella shiver.

“I never liked her.” Was all she heard before Myrcella jumped out of her seat. She had been listening in so intently that she failed to notice Mrs. Stark doing the exact same thing in the seat opposite her.

“She was an annoying little thing.” Little? She thought, her legs go up to my head…  
“Nothing was good enough for her, she’d have Robb give up everything if it made her happy.” Myrcella recalled the photos she’d seen of the couple together on Robb’s profile. They smiled and looked happy, but everyone looks happy in a photograph. 

Talisa walked out but stopped short when she saw Mrs. Stark. With grace and poise Mrs Stark elegantly stood, “let me show you out” she said, her head held high and a look of contempt on her face. 

As they left Myrcella heard a bang from the other room. She rushed in to find Robb’s walking stick had been thrown into the DVD cabinet. She was about to speak when he interrupted.

“I swear Myrcella if you offer me a hot chocolate I will throw the kettle out.”  
She paused for a moment. “Actually I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie?”  
“A movie?”  
“A movie” she confirmed.  
“What movie?”  
“Bicentennial Man”  
“Never seen it”  
“Well your mind is about to be blown.” He chuckled at her and it made her heart soar. 

She got the popcorn ready and draped a blanket over them both as the movie started to play. She thought about the old Robb, the one that had Talisa, guys nights out, the Robb that smiled all the time, and she realised she liked this Robb better. He was rude at times and often miserable, but she remembered how his smile made her feel warm inside, and how his laugh made her feel important. Although they were rare it made them all the more special, and she found herself feeling lucky to witness them.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello?” She called out but no one answered. She’d arrived to work a bit early and decided to get to work cleaning the kitchen. She put her music on loud as she worked, however as soon as Glamazon by Rupaul came on her chores were quickly forgotten.

‘Everybody wants her, Ms Sexy in the city, she’s on the prowl, she run this town’

Her hips started swaying to the beat of the music, and before she knew it she was winning an imaginary lip sync battle.

‘Sashay shantay panther on the runway!’

She didn’t hold back, she put her heart and soul into this performance. She spun, pounced, leaped and shimmied as though her life depended on it.

‘Female phenomenon, she’s a Glamazon nah nah……nah….’ As she finished her song and spun a final time she was greeted with three incredibly amused faces. She switched her music off and they applauded her performance, Jon letting out a loud ‘whoop’ making Myrcella’s face adopt an unhealthy shade of red. 

“I didn’t think anyone was in” she mumbled  
“Clearly” Robb said, though there was only amusement in his voice. 

The third person, a tall red head came over to shake Myrcella’s hand. “Hi I’m Ygritte, nice moves.” 

“Thanks. It’s nice to meet you.” Myrcella said, still recovering from her latest embarrassing act. She noted how Jon’s arm was wrapped around the slender woman and wondered if this must be his girlfriend.

“Well we best be off” Jon started, “I’ll see you tomorrow, and Myrcella, I expect an encore.” The couple chuckled and headed out the door.

Myrcella and Robb decided to eat in the conservatory today, the snow was beginning to fall and Myrcella loved to watch it.

“So what’s your story?” Robb asked casually.  
“My story?”  
“Young girl from a wealthy family decides to leave it all behind to live in the cold wilderness that is the north? Has to be a reason.” He clarified.   
“Oh that. It’s a long story I don’t what to bore you.” 

She was flustered, she had never been asked about her family before, probably because she had no one there to ask her. 

“I’m sure I can keep up.” He said encouragingly. 

“Well, my family and I have a complicated relationship. I get on well with my uncles and my younger brother Tommen…but… I don’t know….we have never been what you would call a happy family. With Tommen going off to college I thought now was the perfect time to leave. No one judging or making snide remarks, just me. Oh and Gendry of course!”

“Gendry?”  
“My half brother, he works over at your family’s building site.” She explained.

"So you only have him? What about friends?”  
“I don’t really have any friends around here. I come here and then i go home.”  
“And where is home exactly?”   
“Wolfs wood apartment block” 

At that Robb’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. He’d heard of the area, nasty business took place there and he couldn’t imagine someone as sweet as Myrcella surviving in such a place.

“You can’t be serious.” Was all he said.  
“It’s not all bad…. I have Doris, she’s nice.” 

Myrcella refrained from divulging anymore information about the kind of business Doris took part in, she could tell Robb was already concerned about where she went at the end of her shift. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence he asked, “What do you do?”   
“Sorry?”   
“I mean what do you do in your spare time.” He’d never been this talkative, during their movie night he kept his focus on Robin Williams the entire time. 

“Well I read a lot, I brought all of my books with me from Kings Landing. A great idea at the time but probably not the most practical.”

He thought about this for a while. “What do you read?” He continued.   
“Anything, but I prefer the gothic genre the best.”  
“Dracula and Frankenstein right?”  
“Oh yes, the classics” she smiled and took a sip of her drink. “I could lend you a book if you like?”

“Yeah?” He asked, “And what would you recommend?”  
“Hmmm, how about we start with a selection of Poe?" 

He looked at her as thought to say ‘really?’ and she giggled, “I promise you’ll enjoy it.” He sighed in defeat,“I’m gonna hold you to that.” 

The next week Robb had another visitor come over, but this time Robb introduced Myrcella to his guest. 

“Myrcella this is my brother Bran, Bran this is Myrcella she’s my…umm… well she…”

“I work here” she smiled and held out her hand, oblivious to the blush rising on Robb’s cheeks from Jon and Ygritte’s gaze. Ygritte had become a frequent visitor and Myrcella found she was forming a fast friendship with the loud red head. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Myrcella.” Bran said happily. He was friendly she thought. He had similar features to Robb, but Bran was very slim and wore glasses. 

Jon announced it was time for Robb’s physio session, and as Jon, Ygritte and Robb headed for the other room Bran asked, “Would you like to go get a coffee Myrcella? That is, if it’s alright with you Robb?”

The room went quiet waiting for the verdict. “Of course.” Was all he said, but when Myrcella went to get her purse Jon could have sworn he saw sadness cross over his cousins features. 

Bran took Myrcella to the café at Winter Town and the pair easily fell into conversation. She learnt that Bran was extremely intelligent, she also learnt more about Robb and his family. After about half an hour Bran began to look nervous, until eventually he plucked up the courage and asked, “So how is my brother really doing?”

Myrcella was confused at first, “How do you mean?”   
“I ask Jon every week, ‘how’s Robb?’ and I get the same answer. ‘His muscles are growing stronger’ or ‘his physio is coming along nicely.’ I care about those things, but I need to know how he’s feeling, what makes him feel that why, or if he’s smiled recently…” 

“Oh he smiled yesterday! Well it was more like he was laughing at me, I burnt the broccoli, again” she interjected.   
“He laughed?” Bran asked, she nodded and she could see the hope that filled his eyes.

“I’m sorry to bombarded you with all this, I’d ask him how he is but you know him. He’ll say he’s fine and carry on being miserable.” 

Myrcella just smiled, “I assure you he’s definitely fine.”

They headed back to Winterfell and Bran said his goodbyes, seemingly satisfied that his brother really was okay. He said goodbye to Robb last, “Don’t worry. Lovely as she is, she’s not quite my type.” And as Robb’s face grew red he walked out the door, smiling at a text Jojen had just sent him. 

Robb turned to look at her, “So how was the coffee?” He asked and he couldn’t hide how nervous he was feeling.  
“It looked nice but I got a hot chocolate.” She giggled. “Bran told me old stories about you and your family. I swear you guys make my lot look like the Addams family” she joked. 

“So, will you two be going out again soon?”   
“What for?” She asked, Robb’s worries still unknown to her.   
“No reason.” she smiled at him and left to put the kettle on. 

He went in the other room to see Jon and said, “Tomorrow we get to work on my legs.”  
“Your legs?” Jon asked.  
“I want to be able to walk without assistance and I don’t want to have to stop every ten minutes. I want to be able to take her somewhere.” He looked at Jon then, he saw no look of teasing or judgment, just understanding.   
“Okay.”


	5. Chapter 5

“No!”  
“It’s really not that bad…”

It was Tommen’s first visit to the North and Myrcella hadn’t been entirely honest about her living conditions during their phone calls. 

“Dear God no!”

He had walked the perimeter of her apartment and repeatedly said ‘no’ to everything he saw. Myrcella wished she hadn’t invited him to see her place. He was going to head back South with more worries than he arrived with. 

“Okay! Well I need to drop some stuff off at work, wanna come?”  
“Anything to get out of here.” He said and made his way to the front door.  
“Actually… maybe we should take the fire escape.” 

Tommen looked at her pleadingly with his eyes, she simply shot back a look that said ‘please don’t ask.’

They walked to Winterfell Estate, trudging through the snow that went past there ankles. It was a Sunday and she hoped the Starks didn’t mind her dropping off some books for Robb. 

As she entered the house Tommen relaxed, “Now I’d be quite happy if you lived here.” He said, and he had a point. Winterfell was beautiful; old oak furniture, bay windows, warmly lit chandeliers, it was the ideal house. Her home in Kings Landing had been updated every summer to keep up with the latest interior design trends; it would probably be unrecognisable to Myrcella now. 

She walked across the hall to drop the books off on the side table with a little note saying ‘for Robb.’ As she turned to leave she saw the man himself in the doorway, leaning on his walking stick. 

“Myrcella?”  
“Hi! Sorry! I was just dropping off some more books for you.”  
“And on your day off, thank you” he smiled at her.  
“Oh it was no problem.” She said and the two held each others gaze for longer than either of them noticed.

Tommen, however, did notice and cleared his throat in an attempt to break his sister out of whatever trance she had been put under.

“Oh! This is my brother Tommen, Tommen this is Robb my…. Um, well…”  
“Myrcella helps me out around here.” he said and shook Tommen’s hand. Tommen looked at Myrcella the same way Jon had looked at Robb, both men seemingly aware of something their relatives had yet to figure out.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Myrcella has told me a lot about you.” Tommen pointed out, enjoying his fairly level headed sister squirm and blush. 

“Has she really?” Robb asked, intrigue and hope etched on his face.  
“I haven’t told him ‘a lot’ about you… I mean I see you a lot and you’re a big part of my life… I mean because I see you a lot, so really it would be weird if I didn’t tell my own brother about you right?” She finally finished her rambling. 

The two men looked equally confused, however Tommen also looked amused. 

“Well we better get going” she’d had enough of Tommen’s mocking.  
“Well it was nice to meet you Tommen, I’ll see you tomorrow Myrcella.” Robb began to walk into the study leaving the siblings alone.  
“Yes, tomorrow… I’ll see you…then.” 

Tommen looked between Myrcella and the space where Robb use to be. A grin spreading wide across his face. 

“Let’s go.” And so the Baratheon siblings left Winterfell, both happy but for different reasons. 

Tommen left Monday morning before Myrcella went to work. She loved having her brother here and watching him leave had her brushing away a few stray tears. When she came in to work Robb new instantly something was wrong. Her clothes weren’t melancholy exactly, but they were plain, no animals or peculiar detailing; it was simple, something rarely seen on Myrcella Baratheon. 

“Let’s go outside today.” He suggested.  
“Outside? It’s snowing.”  
“And?”  
She thought about it, “okay.” 

They walked a decent way away from the house and the snow was getting heavier the further they went. 

“Favourite colour?”  
“You want me to pick one colour out of the entire spectrum? That’s just cruel.” She answered with a teasing lilt.  
“Okay, favourite gift?”

Myrcella became all giddy, “When I was little I was obsessed with Harry Potter.”  
“You don’t say.” He chuckled referring to the movie collection she had insisted they watch.

“You laugh but I was one of the many children waiting by the door for my Hogwarts acceptance letter. Anyway, one day Joffrey was in one of his foul moods and said I belonged in Slytherin. Looking back now it was a ridiculous thing to cry over, but at the time I took it to heart and locked myself in my room for days. One day my uncle Tyrion came to visit, he came in my room, handed me a box and said ‘if I was the sorting hat you’d be a Gryffindor,’ and he left. Inside the box was a Gryffindor scarf and I felt like the most important little girl in the world.” She smiled blissfully at the memory.

“So what happened to this wonderful scarf?” He asked, curiousity getting the better of him.  
“My mother confiscated it. She said I had to grow up and focus on my studies, not fantasise about being a witch.”

They walked on further in comfortable silence, but Robb noticed the shadow never left Myrcella’s face.

“So I’m guessing Tommen has gone back home?”  
“Yeah, he left this morning.” She confirmed and buried her face in her scarf to keep him from seeing her sad face. He noticed though.

“Maybe he can come up and visit again soon, me and Jon were saying we should all have a meal together. You know you, me, Jon, Ygritte, Bran, and Tommen if you like?”  
She smiled that beaming smile at him, the one that made him feel special for causing it. “I would love that! Thank you.”

They decided to head back to the house, the snow was coming down really heavy now and Myrcella was scared for Robb walking in thick snow. Then she realised something, he had walked this entire time without her assistance, just his walking stick.

“Hey!”  
“What?”  
“Your walking on your own!”  
“Well I’m using my stick…” He said, but she could see him smiling.  
“This is great!” She said and she hugged him.

It was the first time she had ever hugged him, when she realised she jumped back and apologised.

“It’s okay.” Was all he said, he smiled at her and they walked back to the house. 

When they got in they were greeted by an open fire and a boiled kettle. Myrcella turned to see snowflakes melting in Robb’s hair. 

“I’ll go get a towel.” She said laughing and Robb couldn’t help but join her. 

She began to towel dry his hair as gently as she could. His hair was drying even curlier than usual and Myrcella was trying to untangle each strand. 

It was then she noticed how close they were; her face inches from his. She couldn’t stop her mind from going into overdrive. Is this okay? Does he mind that I’m here? Should I step back? As she went to put her last thought into action she felt Robb’s hand on her waist. She stopped moving the towel and looked into his eyes. She didn’t know what the look they shared meant, but it was intense and it drew her closer to him. 

They were so close now, seconds away from changing what they were into something so much more. However they were interrupted, embarrassingly, by Robb’s mother.

“Ah there you two are! I was beginning to…” 

The two broke apart as quick as they could but it wasn’t quick enough to escape Mrs Starks knowing gaze.

“Your both soaking! Myrcella go upstairs, third door on the right, you can borrow some of Arya’s clothes.” She offered kindly.

Myrcella thanked her and quickly went upstairs, leaving Robb with his mother.

“Nothing happened.”  
“I see.” Was all she said but he could tell she was thinking much more.

“Well I better get back to work. I’ll email you the partnership documents tomorrow, you deserve a night off.” And she left, Robb shook his head at her antics. 

When Myrcella came back she was wearing an oversized jumper and leggings, and to Robb she looked adorable. 

“I better head back home.” She said, though the snow hadn’t stopped and she was a little nervous about going outside. 

“To Wolfs Wood? You’ll freeze, you can stay here tonight.” He offered.  
“I couldn’t do that, I don’t want to be an inconvenience.”  
“Well your in my wing of the house, and you do all the cooking and cleaning, so your not really an inconvenience to anyone.” 

She thought about it for a while, “You’re sure?”  
“Positive.” 

They’d just finished watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban when they decided to switch off the Tv and just talk. 

“My mother tells me that my little sister has a crush on Gendry.”  
“What?”  
“She’s been visiting the building site where he works more often than usual, they’ve been having lunch together during his break.”  
“I wonder why he didn’t tell me” she contemplated, it was unlike Gendry to keep secrets.  
“Probably the same reason Arya didn’t tell us, the merciless teasing.” They laughed together and she knew he had a point.

Myrcella thought back to the day Robb got to know her and realised she had not shown him the same courtesy. Would that be okay though? They’d comes a long way in their relationship and she didn’t want to overstep any boundaries that would cause him to shut her out again. 

“So what’s your story?” She asked, once she’d finally plucked up enough courage.  
“My story is depressing, far less riveting then yours.”  
“Mine was not riveting. Besides you got to know me, can’t I know you?”

He appraised her, wondering if his story would push her further away. 

“ I joined the army when I was twenty two, I was put in the front line against the Walkers. Me, Jon and our friends Sam and Theon all joined together. Heroes of Westeros, that’s what we thought we were; but we weren’t prepared for the Walkers. How do you win a war against people who don’t care whether they live or die, that have no rational train of thought?” 

Myrcella was hooked on every word. Uncle Jaime never spoke of the war and she had always wanted to know what happened but never dared to ask. 

“Jon and Sam were relocated to The Wall, they were watchers trying to decipher the enemy’s next move. Me and Theon were left on the front line. We saw things you couldn’t imagine, suffered things you wouldn’t wish on your worst enemy.” He shook his head, as if trying to shake away the memories of what he’d seen. 

“I got hit pretty bad, my right shoulder got the worst of it and I couldn’t breathe. They took me to the wall to recover and I was put on bed rest. The wall was where all our letters were sent to. While I was there I heard that my father had passed. I knew he was ill before I left but I didn’t expect it, I wasn’t prepared. My grief consumed me and I refused to get better. Jon and Sam eventually snapped me out of it but my recovery had been delayed, which is why I’m in the sorry state I’m in now.” He said lightly but Myrcella could see the pain in his eyes and the anger he felt towards himself. 

“When the war ended I came home and everyone was the same, and I resented them for it. I wanted to be the same, but I wasn’t, not after what I’d seen. So I pushed them all away and handled the family business on my own. I think Sansa and Rickon are still pretty pissed with me about that, but Jon, Bran and Arya, they wouldn’t stop pushing me. Eventually I caved and let them visit and over time I let Jon help with my recovery.”

Myrcella wanted to assure him that his siblings would understand what he’d been through, but she’d never met Sansa or Rickon, and it wasn’t her place to assume. 

“I was getting better, until I heard what had happened to Theon.”  
“What happened to him?” Myrcella found herself asking.  
“That’s the thing, I don’t know exactly, he went missing and no one has heard anything since. Perhaps if I’d been there with him…”  
“You were hurt, your not to blame Robb.”  
“I’m sorry, I’ve rambled on about the most depressing things.”  
“Don’t apologise. I’m glad that you shared this with me.” 

There was no need to say any more or push for details. Myrcella knew more about the man in front of her, and her admiration for him only grew.

They fell asleep next to each other on the sofa, and it was the best night sleep Robb had had in a long time. Jon and Mrs. Stark found them the next morning, before they quietly left the estate deciding to let the pair sleep in.


	6. Chapter 6

“Holy shit! Is that a wolf!?”

All eyes turned to Myrcella’s frozen form in the doorway.

“Close, he’s a husky. Myrcella meet Greywind.” Robb said and the wolf walked and circled her. He appeared to approve of her and sat by her feet waiting to be petted.

“High praise indeed, he’s the fussiest of the lot.” Robb said.  
“The lot?”

“Their a pack, siblings like us, we all have one. Our mother doesn’t like them in the house, but she’s out for the day.” Bran explained, “the one sleeping on Ygritte is Ghost, he’s Jon’s.” And on hearing his name Jon emerged from the study.

“Hey Cella,” Jon had adopted Gendry’s nickname for her. “You okay you look nervous?” Myrcella fidgeted and yet again all eyes were on her.

“Yes well… you see… the things is….”  
“Spit it out!” Ygritte called out, earning a shove from Bran.

“Tommen and my mother are visiting and want to take me out for a meal tomorrow night.” She started.

“Sounds nice.” Jon said.   
“Yeah it is. But, the thing is, my mother has insisted I invite some friends; something about getting to know the people I’m spending my time with. I already invited Gendry but he can’t make it so I was wondering if you guys wanted to come?”

“Count me in!” Bran was the first to say.  
Jon and Ygritte smiled at each other before turning back to Myrcella, “We’ll be there.”

Robb was the last to answer, “Me too.”  
“Cool.” She said nonchalantly while keeping the butterflies she felt in her stomach at bay. 

“So what’s the occasion?” Robb asked.  
“Well it’s just a day we celebrate now and then….”

They all looked at each other before Bran inquired, “Like a birthday? Or to be more specific, your birthday?”

“Ummm yeah.” Was all she said as she dipped her head and began fiddling with the ends of her skirt.

“You should have said!” Ygritte exclaimed.  
“I don’t really do much for my birthday. Last year me and Gendry just went to the pub for a drink, I don’t like much fuss.” She explained 

“Well I’m afraid there will be a fuss.” Jon smiled, “Where is the meal?” He asked.   
“It’s called The Deepwood Motte.” And instantly felt nervous by the looks they exchanged.  
“How about I come over to yours and help you get ready tomorrow?” Ygritte offered.  
“Sure! That sounds great.” 

Myrcella gave Ygritte her address and caught Robb’s eyes as she did so. They looked at each other for a split second and then turned away again. They never spoke of the night she stayed over and two weeks had passed since. She decided to try and forget about it, thinking he wanted to do the same. 

The next day Ygritte came over, “I’ve brought loads of dresses, none of which have cuddly animals or bright coloured patterns on them. Shit this place is bad.”

“Have I ever told you that I appreciate your sensitivity?” Myrcella laughed. 

Ygritte threw outfit after outfit at her until they settled on a dark red dress, it was fitted and showed off Myrcella’s figure. Myrcella was curvy, but she hid her figure under layers and jumpers and was happy to do so. But tonight she looked at her reflection and felt good, and she couldn’t help but wonder what Robb would think.

“Why did you offer to help me get ready?”  
“Well this place is pretty fancy and…”  
“My style isn’t?”  
“You said it not me.” The two girls laughed.

Ygritte started curling her hair, and that’s when the interrogation started.

“So what’s going on with you and Robb?”

Myrcella nearly choked on her drink, “What!?”  
“Oh come of it, something happened, your all skittish around each other it’s verging on sickeningly sweet.”

Myrcella turned, looked Ygritte right in the eye, and said “I dried his hair.” 

“You what?”  
“I dried his hair and it was intimate.”  
“Was it the way you dried it?” Ygritte asked, trying to make sense of it all without laughing at the serious expression on Myrcella’s face.  
“Well I’m not sure, but we were close, like really close, and there was a moment I thought we might kiss but then we were interrupted.”   
“Interrupted?”  
“By Mrs Stark…”  
“Busted by Catelyn! Unfortunate.” Ygritte couldn’t take the smile off her face. “What about after?”

“After?”  
“When she left did you, you know?”  
“Oh no, I didn’t think he wanted to.”  
“Well did he give you that look?”  
“Look?”   
“You know when a guy wants to…” Ygritte stopped when she saw Myrcella grow increasingly uncomfortable. “Unless you don’t know?” 

Myrcella looked up and shook her head.

“You mean you never…?” Myrcella shook her head again and a sensitive Ygritte emerged. 

She rubbed Myrcella’s shoulder, “You’ll know, trust me.” They left it at that and got ready, exiting down the fire escape as elegantly as they could. 

They stepped out of the car and various party poppers went off in their faces. “Surprise!” Robb, Jon and Bran yelled, identical grins plastered on their faces. Robb couldn’t help but stare, she looked beautiful and he wanted so badly to tell her. 

“You weren’t kidding about the fuss!” But Myrcella couldn’t help but feel warm and fuzzy inside from the effort they went to. 

As they began to walk into the restaurant, Robb fell into step behind the rest of the group and next to Myrcella. “You look beautiful, I mean you always do… look beautiful that is…” Myrcella found his jumbled compliment the sweetest thing she’d ever heard, and deciding to put him out of his misery she grabbed his hand and said, “thank you, you look good too.” 

They got to their table and waited for the arrival of Myrcella’s brother and mother. Forty five minutes later Tommen all but ran in to greet them. 

“Happy Birthday! I am so sorry! Cruella didn’t like the look of the guy parking the car.” Tommen explained though he didn’t have to, Myrcella had expected it.

“It’s no matter you’re here now!” And she introduced him to the rest of the table.

And there she was. Cersei Lannister, or Baratheon, though she never introduced herself as such. She was a beautiful woman, or would be if it wasn’t for the scowl she was sporting. She strode in looking at everything and everyone like they were beneath her.

“Mother! It’s good to see you.” Myrcella stood up to hug her mother.  
“Traffic was terrible, the people around here have no common sense.” Was all Cersei said, and gracefully she sat in her seat. 

“And a happy birthday to my beautiful daughter.” Tommen prompted  
“Yes happy birthday.” 

The whole table looked at Cersei in disbelief, was she really that cold to her daughter on her birthday? Even more shocking still, Myrcella seemed completely unfazed by the whole thing. 

They looked at the menu and conversation had begun.

“So how does it feel to be a year older.” Jon asked.  
“Not much different really, though Ygritte said she saw a grey hair.” They all laughed   
“And what will you do with your twenty third year?” Bran asked eagerly.  
“Well…” Myrcella was about to answer but Cersei thought it time to speak up.

“Perhaps you’ll do something worthwhile with your time, get a decent flat and a good job.”  
“The flat is just temporary, and I have a good job.” She said assuringly.  
“Yes, a care assistant.” Cersei chuckled to herself.

This annoyed Robb.

Conversation was about to persevere through the thick atmosphere but Cersei wouldn’t allow it.

“You know Joffrey is doing very well for himself, under his grandfathers guidance. Found himself a pretty girl, Margaery I think it is, she’s a very intelligent girl.”   
“That’s good.” Myrcella said.  
“Put your mind to it you could end up as successful as your brother.” 

“Because Joffrey is the ideal role model.” Tommen interjected, sending a reassuring smile to his sister. She was grateful he was here. 

“Myrcella is great.” Jon said, a little too defensively. Robb agreed and said “she’s been a big help to me and my family, we’re very grateful for her.” 

Cersei turned to Jon.

“Your Rhaegar’s boy, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“I see.” She said with a face that looked like she’d just bitten into a lemon; Jon had to physically restrain Ygritte.

“Mother please.” Myrcella begged, she could handle her mother’s criticism but she didn’t expect her friends to be subjected to it. 

“Time for presents!” Bran called out, and Tommen rushed to get the gift bags.

Jon and Ygritte had gotten her tickets to go see Alyssa Edwards (her favourite drag queen) live and Tommen had bought her an orange jumper with foxes on it (when she said she could wear it to see Alyssa, Ygritte face palmed). Bran had bought her a copy of the Grimm brothers stories that she was desperate to start reading, and her mother got her a gym membership; the table went quiet when that gift was opened.

Lastly was Robb who handed her a beautifully wrapped box.

“You really didn’t have to.” She said as she opened it.

“Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! I don’t believe it!!” She stood up out of her chair.  
“Myrcella your causing a scene!” Her mother scolded her but she didn’t care. In her hands was a genuine Gryffindor house scarf. The trim was in gold thread and had her name stitched into the bottom right corner.

“You remembered!”   
“How could I forget the greatest gift ever?” He chuckled

She put it on immediately and went over to hug him, careful not to put too much pressure on his right shoulder. This however was the wrong thing to do in front of her mother. While the others smiled at the way the hug lasted just a second too long, Cercei Lannister saw red.

“Well these gifts show you haven’t really changed much have you Myrcella?”

The pair stopped hugging and she turned to look at her mother. 

Tommen was the first to speak, “Not today, please.”

“This is who you’ve been spending your time with?” She gestured to the people at the table. “You really haven’t grown up yet have you? Living in little Myrcella land, your so sweet darling.” 

Please don’t do this here, Myrcella thought; she knew when one of her mother’s tirades were starting, and this was most certainly one of them. 

“Your nothing like me when I was your age, or your father for that matter. We had drive, you need to get that Myrcella or you’ll be stuck doing nothing for the rest of your life…”

“I don’t do nothing…” 

“And then you’ll be coming back for your trust fund.” She laughed

“Hey” Robb spoke up but before he could continue Myrcella did what she always did when pushed into a corner, she ran. 

“Classic Cella.” Her mother scoffed. 

Robb went after her and the rest decided it was time to leave. Ygritte approached the ice queen, she put her faces inches away from hers and said, “if you know what’s good for you, you’ll stay away.” She walked out before Cersei could respond but it was Jon’s turn, “And I won’t hold her back this time.”

Robb found her eventually, he wasn’t as fast as her but luckily she’d stopped to huddle at the entrance of an alley way. 

“Myrcella?”  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! I should never have put you all through that, it was so unfair of me!”  
“Put us through it? Myrcella why do you put yourself through it? Why did you let her talk to you that way?”  
“I don’t know.” She said hopelessly. “I don’t know, whenever I’m with her I go back to being this timid little girl. Which is ridiculous I’m a grown woman! Maybe I’ll never be as successful as Joffrey but I’m happy, surely she should be happy that I’m happy right? Your mother would be happy if you were happy, that’s how the whole mother thing works. And who the hell is Margaery? And why should I care if she’s clever? Lots of people are clever!”

She was rambling and Robb was worried she’d pass out. So he did the only thing he could do, the only thing he wanted to do.

He wove his fingers into the back of her hair with one hand and pulled her in close; and without time to question himself he kissed her. 

It was slow but beautiful. She was startled at first but eventually her lips fell into a rhythm with his and she sighed into his lips. 

They reluctantly broke apart only to rest their foreheads against each other. 

“Finally.” Was all he said.

They both smiled into their next kiss, the worries of the night forgotten in their bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Smut! :)

“Are you allowed to date your boss?”  
“How many times have I told you, he’s not my boss!”

Their weekly catch up’s had turned into exchanging relationship advice; both unsure of the new territory they found themselves in. Myrcella had been dating Robb for just over a month, and though they hadn’t been on an official date yet, they were (as Ygritte called them) a sickeningly sweet couple. 

“You’ve kissed your boss’s daughter!”  
“You’ve kissed your boss’s son!” Gendry argued back.

“What hopeless creatures we’ve become. You don’t think we’ll be sacked do you?” Myrcella began to worry about the consequences of her and Robb’s new relationship.

“No! If anything I think they encourage it.” He had a point. Mrs. Stark had been shooting a knowing gaze at Myrcella lately, but it was never accusing nor did it tell her to back off. 

She went to work the next day. As she walked in she met a nervous looking Robb, the nerves must have been contagious because Myrcella’s stomach was doing flips.

“Hi.”  
“Hello.” Their first kiss (and the countless others after) had been new and full of curiosity. Lately their kisses were different; it felt like relief, relief over the mutual assurance that they were both as mad about each other as they’d hoped. 

“Hello.” She said again, slightly dazed.  
“You said that.” He said grinning like a Cheshire Cat . 

She brought herself back to her senses and asked “so what do you want to do today?” 

“Actually I was hoping to ask you something.” He said hesitantly.  
“Shoot.”  
“I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date?” And Myrcella couldn’t help but note the way his ears had gone pink.  
“A date?”  
“Yeah a date. A proper one, here actually, tonight. I thought I’d cook for a change.”

“I’d love that.” She said eagerly.  
“Great!”  
“Great!” She agreed and left to put the kettle on, her cheeks hurting from the smile that graced her lips. 

The clock hit 6pm and Robb was panicked. 

“Jon you have to help me, I’m burning everything!” 

“I’m trying to help you but couldn’t you have just taken her out to a fancy restaurant or something. Money is hardly an issue.” Jon sounded almost as panicked as Robb. Having shipped the couple for so long, Jon was determined to make this date go well.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Robb exclaimed having burnt all the vegetables (again).  
“Just breathe, we just have to breathe.”  
“What!?”  
“Breathe”  
“Will I magically exhale a five star meal!?”  
“Robb you need to chill.”

Robb had never been like this before. He hadn’t dated since before he joined the army, meaning he was five years out of practice. Jon was right, he thought. Just take it one step at a time. He got back to cooking, his sioux chef by his side. 

Meanwhile in an apartment in Wolfs Wood….

“Bran stop telling me to breathe, if I wasn’t breathing I’d be dead!”

Bran and Ygritte had come to help Myrcella get ready, however it had turned into the pair trying to prevent Myrcella from fainting. 

“Hey Cella do you think tonight will be THE night?” Ygritte said waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Don’t make her more panicked then she already is.” Bran was deeply concerned about how pale Myrcella had become and had started fanning her with an old newspaper. 

“How do you know… you know… when it’s time?” She asked. Her mother had never given her a pep talk in this department so she needed all the advice she could get.

“I knew instantly with Jon. The second I saw that arse, I knew I had to have him.” Ygritte admitted, earning a round of laughter from the other two.

“You’ll know. There will be a moment where it all just clicks, that’s what it was like for me and Jojen.”

The two girls stopped what they were doing to look at Bran. “Jojen?” They asked together.

Bran rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, “my boyfriend.”  
Myrcella shifted on her feet, left to right, containing her excitement and Ygritte had begun to waggle her eyebrows again. Both of them knew Bran was a private person, they also knew he hadn’t officially come out yet. They had suspected though, Bran had started bringing Jojen up in conversation more and smiled whenever he looked down at his phone.

“Come on Cella you’ve got a date to get ready for!” He said, quickly changing the topic. The girls wouldn’t push him on it, they knew he’d do things at his own pace and when he was ready they’d be there to support him.

“I could wear the fox jump…”  
“No fox jumper!!” Bran and Ygritte yelled together.

7:30pm

A knock on the door was all it took for Robb’s heart to beat out of his chest. Jon had helped plate up the food. It was technically food, but describing it as such seemed wrong. It was meant to be chicken breast in a rich tomato sauce with seasonal vegetables, however it had come out looking like a stew. 

He opened the door and there she was. She wore a dark floral skirt with a cream jumper, casual but no less beautiful. Robb had dressed up for the occasion as well. He wore a navy button down shirt and had trimmed his beard. She nearly swooned at the sight of him.

“Hi.” He said lamely.  
“Hi.” 

They went to sit at the table and start their date. However, Robb began to regret that he hadn’t tasted the food before he’d served it. It tasted like crayons, and had the texture of rice pudding; not the most appealing combination and Robb grimaced at the taste. Myrcella tried to cover up her dislike for the meal but her attempts were futile.

“The cook book made it seem so easy.” He complained  
“Robb?”  
“I went through it step by step, I don’t know how it could have gone wrong!”  
“Robb?”  
“It just kept burning, and it burnt so quickly, I couldn’t salvage it!”  
“Robb!”

Startled by her loud voice, Robb stopped his rambling. She looked at him with those kind eyes of hers and said, “Fancy a take away?” 

They ordered a pizza and watched The Goblet of Fire. It wasn’t the kind of first date people write songs about, but it was perfect in its imperfections. Neither one had to worry or feel under pressure; they could relax and enjoy each others company. 

“So when I get the ridiculous idea to try and cook again you’ll say?”  
“No!” They both laughed. There night had been filled with laughter, pure happiness radiating off the both of them.

They kissed then, a deep kiss that made them both breathless; and that’s when Myrcella felt it, the click. She looked into his eyes, clouded by desire and she knew she wanted this. 

She moved in to kiss him again. 

Robb stood up and held out his hand, a question in his eyes as he did so. She gladly accepted, handed him his walking stick, and walked with him to his bedroom.

The pair both looked at the bed, it seemed so much bigger now, almost threatening, she thought. Robb took her out of her musings by wrapping his arm around her waist. 

“I… um… haven’t don’t this in a while.” He said, almost ashamed.  
“I haven’t done this… ever.” She responded 

She wanted to run away, the instinct so natural to her; until she saw his gaze soften.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“Yes.” The certainty in her tone convincing him. 

He kissed her then, as though his life depended on it. She kissed him back with equal passion, her hands running down his chest. He’s so strong, she thought as she felt the muscles under his shirt.

She worked on unbuttoning his shirt, careful as she took it off him. Robb had become accustomed to using his left hand and had no problem helping to rid her of her jumper and skirt. 

He sat on the end of his bed, Myrcella standing between his legs, and marvelled at her beauty. Her skin was creamy and soft; his hand trailed over the curve of her hip and he felt his desire grow stronger. As he watched her he noticed a few scars, tiny and white, had found there way onto her innocent skin. He looked up as his finger traced one of them.

“Not all families are like yours.” She whispered by way of explanation.

He hugged her, as if his body would shield her from harm. She tugged on his curly hair to get him to look at her. It was her turn to look at him.

He was beautiful, in the way that a man can be beautiful. He had muscles but he was lean. His skin pale, a few freckles dusting over his skin. Her eyes were brought to his right arm. It was thinner then the left, only slightly, his muscles were still developing back to what they once were. Then she saw the litter of scars that gathered on his shoulder and trailed down the top of his arm. Each one looked angry, she thought, and in an attempt to soothe them she kissed every one. 

Robb blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. He would never admit it to her but he was scared of her reaction to his scars, he hated them. But Myrcella only admired him more. To him the scars had been a reminder of what he’d been through, of the war; but to her they were a reminder that he survived, he survived and he was here now, in her arms. 

Myrcella made sure his pants were the next to go and before they knew it they were both naked. Myrcella had never been naked in front of anyone before and she felt the urge to cover herself. 

“Don’t.” He said. “You can’t take this sight away from me, not now.” She blushed at his words, she felt warm under his gaze, she felt safe. 

He moved his hand up and down her leg, feeling the smoothness of it. The higher up her thigh he went, the faster her breathing became. He stopped his hand between her legs, looking up to see if she wanted to stop, but her eager eyes told him otherwise.

He brushed his fingers against her folds and felt her jolt at his touch. Back and forward he moved hearing her sigh as he did so. With one finger he entered her, feeling her arousal on him. He entered another and heard a moan escape her lips, it was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard. 

He brought her close to the edge, kissing her hip bone down to her thighs as he moved. He stopped before she peaked and moved further up the bed till his back was against the pillows, he motioned for her to join him. 

Dazed, she walked over to him and straddled his waist. It wasn’t the most fluid movement and she clumsily braised herself against his chest. Robb couldn’t help but think it made her all the more endearing. 

“There’s a condom in the draw.” He said, quickly remembering. She took it out the draw and rolled it down, stroking him as she did so. His eyes were half lidded and Myrcella felt proud of herself, having caused such a reaction from him. 

He positioned himself at her entrance, already hard from touching her and slowly she sunk down on him.

She didn’t feel pain, just a stretching sensation. He held back, allowing her to adjust; surprisingly it was Myrcella who moved first, slowly rolling her hips against his. 

Robb let out a low groan as he thrust up inside her. There movements were slow and sensual as they learnt each others bodies, finding their rhythm. Robb had been with other women, but none of them were as alluring as Myrcella. The was she dropped her head back, the way she whimpered at his touch, the way her sweat glistened against her skin casting a glow around her. She was mesmerising, and she was his. 

His hand grabbed her arse urging her forward, sending a shot of pleasure through the both of them.  
Robb dipped his head to her breasts and took one in his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple, drawing out a sharp moan from Myrcella. 

Myrcella’s fingers grasped at Robb’s hair, weaving themselves into his curls. She looked down to see their bodies joined together, the sight bringing her closer and closer to the edge. They looked into each others eyes then, Myrcella saw the look of adoration he gave her and she came with a loud moan, calling out his name.

Robb came shortly after, his body tensing under hers, a mumbled ‘Cella’ on his lips. 

She moved to lay by his side while Robb disposed of the used condom. She felt as though she was glowing, her body hot and nurtured. They turned on their sides to face each other. 

She chuckled, “I think I’m in love with you.” She said. She wanted to take the words back, what if he didn’t feel the same way?

“Myrcella, I’ve been in love with you since the first time you offered me a hot chocolate. I just didn’t know it yet.” 

A tear escaped her eye and Robb moved to kiss it away. They fell asleep like that, facing each other, content in knowing that when they woke up the next morning the first thing they would see was each other.


	8. Chapter 8

5 months later….

Myrcella’s Sundays often started like this, waking up with Robb’s head between her legs. She never was one for early mornings, but for him she’d make an exception. A lot had happened in the last five months. Robb was now able to move his wrist and could move his elbow slightly, he showed her this development by handing her a bouquet of daisies with his right hand, she cried when she saw it. 

Bran finally came out to his family, he sent a formal email to each of his siblings as he’d never enjoyed too much attention. He told his mother in person though and she hugged him and demanded he introduce her to his boyfriend. The family hadn’t met Jojen yet, but Myrcella couldn’t wait. 

Myrcella had finally met Arya and the two became fast friends. Arya was very different to Myrcella, she preferred jeans and hoodies over skirts and jumpers; however the girls found common ground in teasing Gendry.

As Robb was about to bring her to her peak they heard a deep northern ‘hello’ come from the kitchen.

“I swear I’m taking his key away from him.” Robb sighed, fixing the duvet so it covered them both. 

Jon walked in, “Hey Robb what time is the meal oh….. hi Cella.”  
“Hi Jon.” Myrcella said trying to sound casual, but she knew he could tell what they’d been up to. 

“What’s up?” Robb asked, growing increasingly annoyed at the intrusion.  
“Right.. the meal tonight what time is it?”  
“It’s at six.”

The Starks were having a family meal. They hadn’t all been together in a long time and Mrs. Stark had insisted upon it.

“Right I’ll see you then, I’ve left the details for the new account on the table, bye Cella.” He waved and left them.

“You should come tonight.” Robb said.  
“I can’t do that, it’s your family meal.”  
“So? Arya’s bringing Gendry, Jon’s bringing Ygritte, and I think Bran’s bringing Jojen.”  
“Jojen is coming!?” She exclaimed. She had wanted to meet Jojen for so long, every time they went out as a group she would wait in anticipation to see Bran’s mystery man, but sadly he was never there.

“See, now you have to come.”  
“Only if your sure?”  
“Positive.” He said. “Now where we?”  
“I’m not sure you’ll have to remind me.” He pulled her to him and she let out a shriek and a giggle. Yes, she thought, I could certainly get use to this. 

It was half five and Robb and Myrcella were getting ready to go to the main house.

“What are Sansa and Rickon like?” She asked, she’d never met the Stark siblings and she was beginning to feel nervous. I hope they like me, she thought.

“Well Rickon is a teenager so I imagine he is moody…”  
“You sound like such an old man!” They laughed.  
“And Sansa is girly, we haven’t talked much lately, just the occasional phone call.”

Sansa attended the Eyrie college while Bran attended Riverrun and Arya Last Hearth. It was rare to get all the Starks together, but one stern phone call from Mrs Stark was all it took for them to catch the earliest train. 

“Don’t be nervous, they’ll love you.” He assured her.  
“Your biased.” She pointed out teasingly.  
“Maybe a little bit. Besides, it’s about time you met my family, being a couple and all.”   
“Your right, I’m just overthinking.”  
“The day you don’t overthink is the day I know something is wrong.” They laughed and headed to the main house. 

Mrs. Stark had really gone all out for this meal. The silverware alone was probably worth more than everything Myrcella owned. When they arrived nearly every one was there, they were waiting on Arya and Gendry who were notoriously late for all occasions, and Bran and Jojen. 

“The place looks beautiful Mrs Stark.” Myrcella said while taking off her coat. She was right, the place looked exquisite. The open fire was roaring, the table cloth was lined in a silver trim that sparkled in the light, and at the centre of the table sat a bouquet of winter roses.

It must be nice to call this place home, Myrcella thought.

“How many times have I told you, it’s Catelyn.” The woman smiled and wrapped Myrcella up in a tight hug, before turning to her son.

Myrcella turned to see a young, slender red head looking at her. This must be Sansa, she realised, noting how she and Robb shared the same eyes. 

Sansa wanted to act nonchalant, she was still distant with Robb, but she couldn’t help but adore Myrcella’s outfit. Her top was a dark yellow and black checkered print and her skirt a green tartan. Sansa wanted to talk to her immediately, find out where she got her clothes, but her and Rickon made a pact to wait for Robb to come to them.

He didn’t disappoint. Robb took Myrcella by the hand and made the introductions, “Sansa this is my girlfriend Myrcella.”

Before Myrcella could greet her, Sansa grabbed her by the hands and said, “I love your top! It’s so cute!” 

“Oh thank you!”  
“You have to show me where you shop!”  
“Yeah that would be fun!” Myrcella instantly relaxed seeing that Sansa was quite similar to her. Robb rolled his eyes at his sisters antics. 

“Hi Robb.” She eventually said.  
“Hi Sans.”  
“I’m sorry I haven’t been to…”  
“I understand. I’m sorry I didn’t…”  
“I understand.” 

They hugged, forgiveness enveloping them. It was then that Robb spotted Rickon sat in the other room.   
“I’ll be right back.” He told Myrcella before he grabbed his walking stick and headed toward his little brother.

“Hey little man.”  
“I’m fifteen, not exactly a little man anymore.”   
“You are to me.” Robb remembered the time when his little brother would sneak into his room after having a bad dream, he would make up fairy tales of friendly Giants and dire wolves.

“Yeah well…” Rickon shrugged.  
“I’m sorry.”   
“What for?” Rickon asked, trying to act unfazed by Robb’s missing presence.   
“I should never have shut you out, it wasn’t fair of me.”  
“I just wanted to help…”  
“I know.” Robb soothed, putting his arm around his brother. “I just didn’t want to seem weak to you, I’m your big brother.”  
“Yeah and I’m your brother too, I have to protect you.” Rickon said. And Robb felt his heart ache.  
“We’ll protect each other from now on, deal?”  
“Deal.” 

They got up to join the others, “So who’s the pretty blonde?”

Robb chuckled, “That’s Myrcella.”  
“She’s the one that put a smile on your face?”  
“Yes she is.”  
“I like her.”

Robb reunited with Myrcella when he found her looking at a picture of his father.

“I don’t really look like him, I take after my mother.”  
“I think you look like him, the same stern expression.”  
“I think that’s more a northern thing than a Stark thing.” He chuckled.  
“He has kind eyes.” She said, and Robb couldn’t help but agree, his father didn’t say much but the look of approval or happiness in his eyes meant more than a thousand words.  
“He would have liked you.” Robb said, and Myrcella beamed at the compliment. 

The Stark clan sat in the living room waiting for their late arrivals, to their surprise it was Arya and Gendry who came in first.

“Hey!” The both yelled.  
“It’s bloody freezing out there!” Arya exclaimed before sitting down next to Myrcella and Ygritte.

“Gendry smoked today.” She whispered to Myrcella.  
“Gendry you didn’t!”  
“Why would you tell my sister that?” He said his head in his hands.  
“Cuz it’s funny.”

“Shhhhhh!” Sansa was holding her finger to her lips and that’s when they heard the sound of a car engine pulling up the driveway.

All the women but Arya jumped to the window to catch a glimpse of Jojen. The others sighed, except for Jon who was waiting by the door to be the first to greet them.

“Hi!” Bran called out, as he turned a corner into the living room he saw that everyone was stood ready, all with grins spread across their faces.

“Everyone this is Jojen.” And in walked Jojen he was a little bit taller than Bran, with sandy blonde hair and big brown eyes.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” He said

“Hi Jojen.” They all said at the same time, like school children greeting their teacher.

They sat around the table ready for their meal, and conversation was flying around the room. The room was filled with love and laughter, Myrcella nearly cried at being a part of it all. 

“So Myrcella has Robb met your family?” Sansa asked.  
Myrcella took a deep breath, “Robb’s met my mother and younger brother but that’s it.”

“You should invite them all up here,” Catelyn offered, “they are more than welcome.”  
“That’s very kind of you, thank you.” Robb noted how Myrcella’s breathing had increased, and the angry look on Gendry’s face when their family was brought up.

Robb had seen the scars that Myrcella had, and he knew they had come from her family, but he didn’t know the circumstances in which they came about.

The meal was over and everyone went off in different groups; Myrcella made it her life’s goal to be Jojen’s best friend, which wasn’t difficult as the two had equally bubbly personalities. Robb joined Gendry outside. 

“They hurt her, didn’t they?” He asked.  
Gendry sighed and took a drag from his cigarette. “You have no idea. The mother is just viscous, Cella told me what she was like at that meal you went to, imagine that 24/7.”

Robb nodded, “Must’ve been rough.”  
“And she’s not even the worst of it.”  
Robb froze and thought back to her scars, the mother wasn’t the culprit?

“How’d you mean?”  
“Cersei’s a bitch but all she has is her words. Joffrey, that’s the prick you wanna look out for. He was cruel to Cella, and our father was to drunk to care about it.” 

Robb thanked every God he could think of that Myrcella was with him now, and safe. He wouldn’t push her on this, she would just run. He decided to wait until she told him what her family were capable of, and with the Baratheon’s coming to visit, he had no doubt it was only a matter of time.


	9. Chapter 9

“Cella…” Robb groaned as he finished in her mouth. He didn’t know what had come over her lately, she was insatiable, though far be it for him to complain. 

He imagined it was her family’s visit that made her crave his touch, a need to feel something other than dread. She’d marked the event on her calendar as ‘impending doom,’ that’s when Cercei had eventually replied to Myrcella’s invite a month after it had been offered. She still hadn’t uncovered her past to Robb, she would tell stories of her and Tommen as kids but never anymore. 

They were lying in bed together discussing the dreaded visit. 

“They’re gonna hate my flat.”  
“Do you have to show them it.”  
“Well I skilfully avoided it the last time my mother was here, my dad will insist though.”

Robb thought over her words.

“You know… you could always move your stuff in here?”  
“I’ve already taken three draws Robb, your not gonna have any room left.” She pointed out.  
“Well I don’t need much room, and… if you wanted… you could move here with your stuff?”

Myrcella turned to look at him.  
“Robb, are you asking me to move in?”  
“You’re here all the time anyway, and we’ve been together over six months now. Besides I hate that you live in that apartment, I don’t care what you say, Doris is a shady lady.” 

Myrcella laughed and thought about his offer, he was right she was here most of the time. She loved Winterfell, she felt safe there, and the thought of seeing Robb everyday had her feel giddy inside. 

“So I would work for you and live with you?”   
“A lot of care assistants live with their patients.”  
“Your not much of a patient anymore though are you?” She said referring to the progress he’d made with his right arm. “I’d have to find another job.”

“If you insist. Is that a yes then?” He asked, a little nervous.  
“I guess I wouldn’t mind having you as a roommate.” She teased, and he hugged her close, relieved in knowing she’d be out of Wolfs wood. 

They decided to move Myrcella out as soon as possible. She paid her rent monthly and as it was nearing the end of the month they thought it best to get her out of their quickly. 

Jon, Gendry, Robb and Bran were her movers, though they spent the majority of the day staring at the hovel she lived in. 

“You let her live here this long?” Jon said accusingly to Robb.  
“I had no idea it was this bad, she never invited me back here.” Robb looked horrified, imagining her warming herself up by the faulty stove in winter. 

Bran tried to ease their worries, “I’m sure it’s nice if you put some fairy lights up around… Ahhhh!”

Before he could finish a giant pigeon fell from the ceiling. Myrcella came out of her room.

“Oh no! He did look peaky the other day.” Myrcella said sadly.

The others just stared at her and then to the gaping hole in the ceiling.

“How long has that been there?” Jon asked, he was growing more worried by the second.  
“I thought I patched that up for you?” Gendry said.

“You did but the thunder storm got to it. You cut you hand last time you did it and I didn’t want you hurting yourself again.”  
“Cella…” Gendry sighed, frustrated with his sister’s sweet concern for him.

While Jon and Gendry stared at the ceiling, Bran found his newspaper fan he’d made for Myrcella and started fanning Robb who had become alarmingly pale. 

“It’s really not that bad. I have lots of blankets to keep me warm.” She said trying to reassure him.   
“I should have asked you to move in earlier.” He said, more to himself than her.  
“Earlier than six months, what kind of girl do you take me for.” She winked, and left to prepare a mini funeral for her friend the pigeon, a small service, nothing fancy.

Myrcella didn’t have a lot of stuff, it was her books that took up most of the room. Robb had thought ahead though and remembered the way she swooned at the library in Beauty and the Beast. He had ordered floor to ceiling bookshelves to be put in his study, he even got a little ladder for her to step on so she could reach the top shelf. He didn’t think it could be classed as a gift, shelves were built for practicality, but it was her second favourite gift, her scarf taking first place.

“Done!” She exclaimed having unpacked the last of her boxes.   
“Finally, what took you so long?”   
“I had to alphabetise.”  
“Alphabetise what?”  
“Everything.” She said, oblivious to how quirky she was, and how adorable it made her. 

“Well we better get ready for your family coming, it’s already five o’clock.” He said, he was about to ask what time they would get here but he noticed how Myrcella had frozen in her place. She was so still, like a statue. 

“Myrcella?” He asked, concern in his voice. She was brought out of whatever she’d been thinking about and ran to the bathroom. Robb heard her wretch and went in after her.

He rubbed her shoulders, trying to keep her hair out of her face.  
“Please go away, I don’t want you to see this.” She said, clearly embarrassed.  
“Don’t worry about that.” He soothed. She stopped throwing up and sat on the bathroom floor, head in her hands. 

“I’m sor…”  
“Don’t apologise.” He said his hand cupping her face.   
“Why did I invite them here? The north is my home, I don’t want them in my home, I don’t want HIM in my home.” She began to cry. Robb could see she was starting too ramble but he wouldn’t stop her this time, knowing she needed to let it out.

“I don’t want them to ruin this. It’s so perfect, and I’m not and they’ll show you that. They’ll point out every flaw, every mistake and then you’ll see it too and you won’t want me.”  
“Hey!” Robb grabbed her hands away from her face, she was starting to pull at her hair and he couldn’t bare to see her like this.  
“Listen to me. Nothing in this world could stop me from wanting you, from loving you. Do you hear me?”

“He is so mean Robb. I couldn’t let him hurt Tommen, he’s too precious.” She cried.

Robb was beginning to understand now. She was a shield, a shield protecting her baby brother. That’s why when he left home she did too. She stayed because no one else would protect such an innocent little boy. 

“I saw how they were with uncle Tyrion. He’s a good man and they turned on him so viciously, I couldn’t let that happen to my Tommen.” She curled herself into a ball her head resting on his lap.

“Shhhh, it’s okay.” He whispered, she looked up at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears.  
“You protect Tommen, and I’ll protect you.” He said as he ran his hand through her hair. 

She was beginning to calm down at his touch, but despite his calm demeanour, Robb’s blood boiling. How could someone hurt his Myrcella? Only a monster would be capable of such a thing, and they were about to meet the beast himself. 

The Starks were gathered at the main house. Ygritte and Jojen had gone out for drinks with Gendry, the boys thinking it best to keep Ygritte away from the ‘Lannister bitch’ as she called her. 

“I’m sorry about this Catelyn, I’m sure they’ll be here soon.” 

The Baratheon’s were late and Myrcella had started apologising for their rudeness. However Catelyn had met Robert and Cersei a long time ago and she knew they weren’t the most pleasant people. Ned couldn’t stand Cersei, she remembered, and she found herself being grateful that Myrcella was nothing like her mother. Ned would have liked Myrcella, Catelyn thought.

“Don’t worry my dear, I’m sure they’ll be here soon.” And right on cue the doorbell rang. 

In walked Robert Baratheon. Robb remembered his father telling stories about this man, and he couldn’t help but feel disappointed at the reality. The man waddled through the door, as gracefully as a drunk person could.

“Cat!!” He bellowed and hugged her.  
“Good to see you Robert.” She replied politely and introduced her children.

“There she is, my little Myrcella, come here!” He gave her a hug and it was like she’d been sent back in time ten years. That familiar stench of her fathers breathe after far too many beers. It made her stomach heave.

“Hi dad, this is Robb.”  
Robb held out his hand but was pulled into a sweaty hug. Poor Myrcella, Robb thought, seeing her father like this; by the look on her face though, this wasn’t the first time. 

Cersei waltzed in, her eldest by her side. She nodded her greetings and looked around the room disdainfully. Arya wanted to smack her already but Sansa kept her hand over her little sister’s. Bran and Rickon went to greet Joffrey, who like his mother, was unimpressed with his surroundings. Their efforts had gone to waste though as he made a beeline for his sister. 

Like Tommen and Myrcella, Joffrey had the Lannister looks, green eyes and blonde hair; however there was a difference in their appearances, but Robb couldn’t put his finger on what exactly it was. 

“Cella, long time no see.” He sneered, and Robb wanted to punch him.   
“Hi Joffrey.” She said politely, her hand shaking in Robb’s. “Where’s Tommen?”

Before he could answer Tommen walked in, a cut on his left cheek and a dark ring around his eye. 

Myrcella shoved past Joffrey to go to her little brother. “What happened?”

“Nothing for you to worry about.” He said, holding her shoulders to calm her.  
“But…”  
“Cella,” he stopped her and looked her dead in the eye, “It’s nothing to worry about.” He said with a tone that told her to drop it.

They all sat in the living room for drinks. 

“Myrcella is the sweetest girl, you both must be very proud of her.” Catelyn complimented.  
“Just like her father.” Robert said, knocking his beer back while Joffrey scoffed at the compliment.

“Are you still in that apartment Myrcella?” Cersei asked, it was the first thing she’d said to Myrcella all evening. 

“Actually, I’ve moved in with Robb.” She said confidently and smiled at Robb. As she looked back at her mother though, she saw a twisted gleam in her mother’s eye. Did I just give her a stick to beat me with? Myrcella thought. 

“Yes, you two became a couple since I last saw you. You’ve done well for yourself Cella.” 

The room went quiet. Everyone knew what Cersei was implying and the Starks had straightened their backs, chins raised, ready to protect if necessary. 

“I’m very lucky to have found someone like Robb.” Myrcella said directly to her mother. Robert had fallen asleep in his chair after his third drink. 

“Someone rich you mean?” Joffrey asked with a smug expression. Bran wasn’t a violent person, but even he thought he’d like to wipe that look off his face. 

Jon was about to speak up but Cersei spoke first, defending her son, “Joffrey was just joking.” 

“Of course he’s joking.” Tommen spoke up, “It would be hypocritical of him to say anything given the Tyrell’s income.” He laughed.

Myrcella shot Tommen a warning look and it was the first time Robb had ever seen her look stern.

“Would you prefer I date someone below my station. I have no reason to lower my prospects Tommen. I’m a rich young man, not Gendry.” Joffrey laughed.

Arya was ready to pounce but Catelyn stepped in. “Ah yes Gendry, he’s a brilliant worker, fine young man as well. I’ll go get another bottle of wine.”Arya gave her mother grateful look, mouthing a thank you to her as she left.

“So when are you coming back home Myrcella?” Cercei asked, “You haven’t visited in a while.”

“Oh, I’m not sure.” She said nervously.  
“Would you really want her back.” Joffrey said under his breath. Myrcella grabbed Robb’s hand, feeling him tense beside her.

Joffrey turned his attention to Sansa, “So your Sansa right?”

Every Stark tensed.

“Yes.” She said, not rudely, but her tone was not inviting.  
“Pretty thing like you shut up in the north? You should come down south, I’ll show you around.”  
“Didn’t have you pegged for a tour guide Joff.” Tommen spoke up, using the nickname Joffrey hated.   
“For a pretty young lady I’m sure I can make an exception.” He said smiling at Sansa.

Myrcella silently begged Tommen to say no more on the matter, but their sibling telepathy wasn’t working. 

“I’m sure Sansa can manage on her own.” Tommen said, earning a grateful smile from Sansa.   
“Where’s this tough guy act coming from little Tom? Trying to impress everyone?” Joffrey remarked snidely.   
“Not at all, just stating the obvious.” Tommen said casually, angering his big brother.

“Was one punch not enough?” Joffrey asked. Myrcella knew that tone.

The two boys stood up ready to face each other. Everyone in the room was frozen in place, shocked by how quickly things had escalated. Not Myrcella though. Before Robb could stop her she was up in front of Tommen, her body a human shield. 

“Classic Cella.” Was all Cersei said, she didn’t move to stop her children.

When Joffrey’s hands balled up into fists Robb was up, he pulled Myrcella to him while keeping Tommen behind them both. Jon grabbed Joffrey’s raising arm and Rickon and Bran stood in front of their sisters. 

“I think it’s time for you to leave.” Catelyn said as she walked into the room.   
“Very well.” Cersei said shoving Robert awake and grabbing Joffrey by the hand. 

“And Cersei?” Catelyn called out after her. The woman turned. “Keep that mutt of yours away from Myrcella.” 

With a slam of the door they were gone. 

Catelyn went over to Myrcella and hugged her. “I’m adopting you.” She said.  
“Please do.” Was all Myrcella said.

Everyone sat back down, calming down from the excitement of the night. 

“How are you so normal?” Arya asked her and she laughed. To be honest Myrcella often wondered if her being adopted could be an option, but she realised it was just wishful thinking. 

“Cella?” Tommen called out to her.

Myrcella’s face turned stern and she spoke in a low voice, “You will never put yourself in that position again, do you understand?”  
“I know I just…”  
“Do you understand?” She said more forcefully.   
“Yes, I’m sorry.” He went over to hug his sister.

Robb watched them hug, and if it were possible he thought he might have fallen even deeper in love with her.

She’s an amazing woman, this love of mine, he thought. He remembered back to when she ran away from her mother and compared it to how she stood between Tommen and Joffrey. She wouldn’t defend herself, but she’d gladly stand up for those she loved. 

Myrcella Baratheon was something special. Everyone in that room later thought about Myrcella and how brave she was, and they all came to the same conclusion, that they wouldn’t mind someone like that being a part of their family.


	10. Chapter 10

After hearing about the failed Baratheon visit, Tyrion Lannister took it upon himself to visit his dear niece. He knew how shook up she could be after such an encounter and he didn’t want her running away again. 

“I’m so excited, and I just can’t hide it!” Myrcella sang as she put her mini quiche in the oven.

“I think she’s excited Robb.” Jon laughed.  
“Mock all you want, I’m too happy to care.” She said as she chopped the vegetables. 

Myrcella loved her uncle Tyrion and she hadn’t seen him since she lived in Kings Landing. He always worried about leaving her there and had even offered for her to come stay with him at their estate in Casterly Rock, Cersei would never allowed it though. Myrcella couldn’t wait for him to see how happy she was; he wouldn’t have to worry about her anymore, now that she was happy. 

Ygritte walked in and headed straight towards the batch of cookies Myrcella made. She took one bite and regretted it immediately. 

“Cella what the hell is this?”  
“My cookies, you like them don’t you?”  
“Usually yes, but Cella, something is wrong with this batch!”   
“Seriously?” She asked then ate one for herself. “They seem fine to me, Robb, try one.” She said offering him a cookie, Ygritte doing the same with Jon.

Both men tried to spare Myrcella’s feelings but the cookies were terrible. They had a chalk like texture and tasted something akin to feet. 

“Is it a new recipe.” Robb inquired.  
“Yeah did you put something else in it?... Arsenic perhaps?” Jon said trying to wash away the taste in his mouth with a beer.  
“You really don’t like them?” Myrcella asked, confused that her own palette was tricking her.

“Cella you haven’t been well lately,” Robb pointed out, “You’ve probably not recovered yet, that’s why your taste is a bit off.” 

He was right, Myrcella had suffered a stomach bug the week after her family’s dreaded visit; she thought it might have just been stress but it persisted for a good two weeks. 

“I guess…” She said, sad that her delicious treats were spoiled.   
“Don’t look down, you’re excited remember, your uncle will be here soon.” Robb said encouragingly. 

Tyrion had sent Myrcella a text letting her know he’d be their shortly. Despite having heard nothing but good things about Myrcella’s uncle, Jon had had his fill of Lannister visitors so he and Ygritte left them to it.

Tyrion knocked on the door and was welcomed into their home. Myrcella went to hug him and he smiled at the memory of her greeting him like this as a little girl. He shook Robb’s hand and was delighted to see the way the young man looked at his little niece, as though she was the most precious thing in the world.

“I’d ask how the north is treating you, but I can see it’s very well.” Tyrion gestured to their home.  
“I’m very lucky uncle.”   
“No your very kind, and kind people get rewarded.” Tyrion never missed a chance to compliment his niece. She was nothing like her parents, she didn’t have a temper, cruelty, or a drinking problem, and Tyrion thanked God everyday for it. 

“So Robb what’s on the menu tonight?” Tyrion asked.  
“Take out if that’s alright?” He chuckled.  
“It’s my fault,” Myrcella admitted, “I tried cooking but I’ve had this bug that’s been going around. Anyway my sense of taste and smell were way off.” She laughed, remembering Yrgitte’s face after she had sniffed the quiche. 

“Well take away sounds perfect.” Tyrion said. 

They spent the night in light conversation. Robb found he got on with Tyrion rather well, he was full of hilarious stories and had nothing but adoration for Myrcella. At least I know of two family members who love her, Robb thought. 

Tyrion put on his coat and thanked the young couple for their hospitality. Myrcella had offered for him to stay with them for the night but Tyrion had insisted he had an urgent meeting in the morning at White Harbour, but he promised to take her up on her offer the next time he visited.

He was so different from his sister, he didn’t expect to be treat a certain way or spoken to as though he were superior. He was a straight forward man and a breathe of fresh air. 

As Tyrion got into his car and made the short drive to his hotel. He couldn’t help but think about how his young niece looked. She was positively glowing, he thought, and drove out of Winterfell estate. 

Myrcella spent the next morning with her head in the toilet. I thought I’d beat this, she thought, angry at herself for being ill. Robb walked in to see her on the bathroom floor.

“I think we should get you to the doctors, this thing isn’t budging.” He said and she knew he was right. 

Sansa called, and on hearing Myrcella was unwell, she decided to keep her company while Robb went to the main house for work. 

The first hour of Sansa’s visit consisted of her holding Myrcella’s hair back. 

“I’m so sorry.” Myrcella said, she was so embarressed.  
“Hey, I’ve handled Arya after a night out, this is nothing in comparison.” Sansa said lightly, rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

Eventually it was over and the two girls sat in the living room wrapped in blankets with hot chocolates in their hands.

“How long have you been like this?” Sansa asked.  
“Nearing three weeks now,” Myrcella sighed, “Every time I think I’m getting better, my head’s in the toilet again.”  
“Do you think it could be food poisoning?”  
“I don’t think so, if anything I’m over eating. I’ve been craving a cheese burger for three days straight.”  
Sansa smiled.   
“And when do you get sick?”  
“Usually in the morning, but it can drag till early afternoon.”  
“I see, I’ll be right back.” Sansa left and Myrcella heard her get in her car and drive off.

Maybe she doesn’t want to catch it, Myrcella thought.

She was in the middle of season 6 of drag race when Sansa burst through the door.  
“Do you mind? It’s the untucked episode and Laganja is about to lose it.”   
“Laganja can wait.” Sansa insisted and pulled out a pregnancy test from her bag. 

Myrcella paused the T.V. “Are you?” She asked, illogical excitement radiating from her.  
“No silly girl! But you might be.” Sansa said and handed Myrcella the box.

Myrcella thought about it. I can’t be I’m on the pill, but no contraception is 100% effective. I have been throwing up a lot, that could just be a stomach bug though. I could just take the test, just to be on the safe side. 

She went into the bathroom and peed on the stick. This is ridiculous, she thought, I’m not pregnant. 

She and Sansa waited for the alarm on Sansa’s phone to go off as they stared at the pregnancy test resting on the sink. It felt like an eternity.

‘Beep, Beep, Beep’ 

She took a deep breathe and grabbed the little stick. And there it was, a pink plus sign staring her right in the face. She looked at Sansa, then at the test, then back to Sansa again. Before Sansa could congratulate her, she did what Myrcella does best, she ran. 

Robb was sat in the family study with Jon, looking out the window. 

“It’s nice when it’s calm like this.” Jon said and Robb couldn’t help but agree. As they went to pour themselves another drink, Bran and Jojen knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Robb called out.  
“Umm Robb….” Bran started but couldn’t finish.  
“Yeah?”   
“You might want to look outside.” Jojen said.

Robb and Jon turned their attention back to the window to see Myrcella Baratheon running full speed ahead out of Winterfell Estate.  
“What on earth is she doing?” Jon asked, and that’s when they saw Sansa running after her. Their running was hard to describe, neither girl being sporty. Let’s just say, they wouldn’t be the envy of the Olympic track team.

Myrcella’s arms were holding her breasts in place as she zig zagged away, while Sansa had her arms flailing in the air. 

“I have no idea.” Was Robb’s delayed answer as he stared at his girlfriend’s retreating form. Eventually Sansa came back to the main house, out of breath and panicked.

“We have to go after her!”  
“Sansa what’s going on?” Robb asked, growing more and more concerned.  
“I can’t tell you but she’s panicking and we need to go after her!” Sansa yelled and searched for her car keys.   
“Sansa you have to tell me what’s going on!”  
“But…”  
“Sansa!”  
“She’s pregnant!” Sansa yelled and clasped her hand around her mouth. 

Robb’s thoughts were going into overdrive. That’s why she was sick all the time, that’s why she’d asked for take out so often, that’s why she cried for three straight hours when Sirius Black died. 

Robb grabbed his coat, “Jon call Ygritte and get her to find Arya and Gendry, they can search for her around the building sites. Bran, Jojen….”

The couple already had their coats and hats on, “We’ll check out the nearest café’s, she’ll probably need a hot chocolate soon.” Bran said and the pair left. 

“Sansa you call our mother, let her know what’s going on. She’ll kill us if she’s out of the loop.”  
“On it.” Sansa said and grabbed her phone.

“Jon?”  
“I’ll drive.” Jon said and the two of them got in the car, throwing Robb’s walking stick in the back seat. They headed for Wolfs Wood. I have to find her, Robb thought.


	11. Chapter 11

“Myrcella? What are you doing here?” Tyrion asked as he opened the door to his hotel room. He was in the middle of packing when a thunderous knock came from his door.

“I’m pregnant.” She said holding up the test as a sign of proof.   
Tyrion was stunned, “Congratulations.” As he went in to hug her she started hyperventilating and he ran to get her a glass of water.

“Okay, come sit down, deep breaths.” He said to her.  
“I’m going to fail.” She said.  
“Fail?”   
“How can I be a mother? Have you seen our family? Not exactly happily ever after!”  
“Myrcella… hold on…”  
“What if my child resents me? What if I can’t protect them from the world? What if I’m not good enough?”  
“Myrcella?”  
“What if I’m like her?” She finally finished, tears running down her cheeks.

“My dear girl, you are nothing like your mother now, what makes you think motherhood would change that?” He asked and she shrugged.

“It’s not the same Myrcella. Your father and mother are a bad example of parenthood, but you and Robb, you’re nothing like them. I’m not going to promise this will be easy for you, these things rarely are; but you are surrounded by people that will help you.” He assured her.

“And I can promise you one thing,” she looked up at him then, “they are going to be spoiled rotten by their Uncle Tyrion.” 

Myrcella laughed and then realised what she’d done. “I didn’t even tell him, I just ran.” 

“He knows you, he loves you, he’ll understand. How about you walk it off, the Gods Wood is close to here.” She nodded and went to calm down.

Meanwhile Robb and Jon had been driving for nearly three hours.

“Where could she be?” Robb asked.  
“She was on foot she can’t have gone that far.” Jon assured him.

They’d heard nothing, Ygritte text Jon telling him she wasn’t at the building site and Bran and Jojen had been to every Café within a ten mile radius of Winterfell.

Robb’s phone began to ring.

“Hello?” He answered.  
“Try the Gods Wood.” Was all Tyrion said before he hung up the phone.

“Gods Wood.” Robb said and Jon nodded making a dangerous U-turn in the middle of the road.

He walked up to the infamous Weirwood Tree scanning the area for her golden curls. He saw her, sat by the trunk of the tree, her face stained with tears. She turned to him when she heard him crack a twig under his foot.

“My father use to come here to think. The Starks of old would come to pray here and have their problems lifted from their shoulders; my father said if it worked for them it’d work for him too.” Robb said.

“I’m sorry.” She said, her lip wobbled, ready to sob.  
“Don’t be.”   
“I am happy.”  
“Are you sure?” He chuckled, though he was relieved to hear she didn’t hate the situation.  
“I just don’t want to mess up.”

He sat next to her, resting his walking stick against the trunk of the tree. He wiped away her tears and kissed the tip of her nose. 

“Chances are we are going to mess up.” He said, and they both laughed. “But we’ll mess up together. I know your parents didn’t set the best example, but we’re not them Cella. This child will be so loved, not just by us, but by the people we love too.” She nodded her agreement. 

“Your right, I know your right, I was just…”  
“Overthinking?”  
“I’ll stop doing that.”  
“Sure you will.” 

They sat their in comfortable silence, wrapped up in each other.

“Hey.” Myrcella said, turning to look at him.  
“Yeah?”  
“We’re having a baby.”  
“Yes we are.” Robb said and he kissed her deeply, hoping to express all his joy in just one kiss.   
“And your happy?” She asked, a little nervously.  
“So happy I’m worried this smile will never go away.” She laughed at him and they decided it was time to head home.

Myrcella collapsed on the bed and Robb joined her.

“We should go see your family, I need to apologise for worrying them.”  
“Tomorrow. Tonight I just want it to be you and me.”

He got on top of her then resting on his left arm.

“I want to show you just how happy I am.” He kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her cheeks, left to right, before finally kissing her lips. He repeated this action. He kissed every inch of her, showering her with love. 

He finally looked her in the eyes. He saw his entire future in front of him, this beautiful woman was about to give him the best gift he could ever receive, how did I get this lucky, he thought.

He slowly undressed her, every sight of creamy flesh he unveiled to himself was more tantalising than the next. She lay before him, bare and beautiful, and she’d never felt more loved.

“I love you so much.” She said.  
“My love, you have no idea.” He whispered to her.

He removed his own clothes and thrust inside of her. He was gentle, his touch feather light. 

“I love you.” He murmured against her skin, kissing her neck in that place she loved.   
“Robb..” She moaned.

It was sweet and gentle and so full of love. 

She let her hands run down his back, pressing down so his chest lay on top of hers. She loved the feeling of their bare chests pressed together. 

They both finished at the same time; it all felt hazy, like an out of body experience. Robb collapsed on top of her, already mindful of the little bundle of joy in her belly. He rested his head on her stomach, kissing her every so often.

She let Robb sleep after, both exhausted from their lovemaking. She got out of bed and stood in front of the mirror. 

She stared at her stomach, imagining how she would look in a few months time. 

“I can’t wait to meet you.” She whispered, “I’m a little scared, but a good scared, more excited then anything. I want you to know… I might mess up sometimes but… I’m going to try my very best, I’m going to protect you and love you till the end of time. I promise.” 

Robb listened to her promise and smiled to himself. I’m a very lucky man, he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

5 months later….

“Robb?”   
“Yes love?”  
“Do you think I look fat?” 

He had to think about this. She was larger, yes, but telling her that would make her cry, and she’d just stopped crying. 

“You are glowing.” He said tactically.  
“That’s not what I asked you.”   
“Myrcella you have our baby inside you, I’d be concerned if you didn’t gain weight.”  
“I don’t mean baby weight, I mean weight weight.” 

Robb knew better then to try and rationalise with her. She had what Catelyn called baby brain; she didn’t always speak sense, but she understood it, and she’d grow angry at people who didn’t. 

Thankfully his mother walked in before he could answer, Bran and Jojen following closely behind with their “pack of wolves’ as Myrcella called them. 

The dogs, particularly Greywind, had become more affectionate towards Myrcella. They all lay themselves down by her feet, Greywind with his head on her lap.

“You went to Macdonalds without me again!” Myrcella pointed accusingly at Bran.  
“How did you know!?” Bran asked, annoyed with himself at being caught.  
“Please I could smell the chicken nuggets a mile away.” Myrcella mumbled to herself. Her sense of smell had heightened in the last few months meaning no one was safe if they’d ordered take out without her.

Jojen stepped forward, “Well it’s a good thing we got you a Mcflurry then.” He said revealing the delicious treat he’d been hiding behind his back. She squeeled in delight and hugged them both, their indiscretions forgiven.

Catelyn knelt down next to where Myrcella was sat. “Myrcella, the baby shower is in a few days, if there is anyone else you want to ask….”

“Nope.” Myrcella said, tucking in to her Mcflurry.  
“She is your mother.” Catelyn tried.  
“Try telling her that.”

Catelyn looked at Robb but, like Myrcella, his mind was made up. She decided to drop the subject, she didn’t want Cersei Lannister there, but she feared Myrcella may one day regret it.

“What food are we having at the shower?” Myrcella asked.   
“All your favourites.” Robb assured her.  
“You should have some of your favourites too.”  
“I’m not carrying the baby love, the baby shower is about spoiling you.” He said kissing the tip of her nose.

They heard a car pull into the drive followed by three loud beeps.

“That’ll be Jon, I’ll see you in a little while.” Robb said.  
“Where have you two been sneaking off to lately?” Myrcella asked.  
“It’s hardly sneaking off, I’ll see you later.” And with that he grabbed his walking stick and left.

He and Jon left Winterfell Estate four times a week for two hours at a time. Myrcella assumed it was for work while Catelyn thought they were planning something for the baby. 

The truth was Robb had upped his physio. It was more intense, challenging, and painful, but he was determined. His baby was coming, and he wanted his walking stick gone by the time they did. He also wanted to move his right arm again. 

The walking was getting easier to get the hang of, but his arm was frustrating him. He could swing his elbow back and forth but it was getting the muscle back in his upper arm that was the most painful. They were on weights today, and Robb feared he might pass out from the pain.

“Your nearly there.” Jon told him encouragingly.

With one final push he lifted the weight in the air. He was about to pick up another set when Jon stopped him.

“No more.”  
“But…”  
“You’ll only do more damage.” 

Robb knew not to push further. Although he was determined, he wouldn’t risk his progress. Jon handed him a water bottle and he poured it over the top of his head. 

“So, when are you going to tell her about all of this?”  
“When it’s done.” Robb said. He wanted to tell Myrcella, but she would worry about him, and he didn’t want her worrying in her condition.

“Fair enough. Treadmill?” Jon asked.  
Robb nodded,“Treadmill.” 

Back at Winterfell estate the Stark’s had gone baby crazy. There were steamers and balloons in every corner of every room. Banners hanging over door ways saying ‘you’re having a baby’ in big, bold, letters. 

“So boy or a girl?” Ygritte asked.  
“I’m not sure, I’d be happy either way.” Myrcella said blissfully as she rubbed her swollen belly.  
“I want it to be a girl.” Arya said.  
“You just want a partner in crime.” Sansa countered.   
“I think a boy.” Bran offered from his seat on the floor next to a pile of wooden planks and a hammer. 

Bran, Jojen and Gendry had all pitched in to buy a crib for the baby, but they had no idea how to actually put the thing together. 

“We should have got the pre-made one.” Jojen said.  
“It’s fine. Now where does this screw go?” Bran asked. 

Although she didn’t want to discourage Bran’s optimism, Myrcella was beginning to worry about her baby’s future bed.

Rickon came in with a bouquet of flowers. “For the lovely Myrcella.” He said, ignoring the look on Bran’s face.

“Oh Rickon they’re beautiful thank you!”   
“It was nothing.” He smiled smugly.

Bran’s eyes narrowed.

“Well Rickon if your not busy perhaps you can help with the crib I’m putting together for the baby.”  
“A crib?”  
“Yes a crib. Just a little something from me to the baby.” Bran said, ignoring the incredulous looks on Gendry and Jojen’s faces.

In walked Robb and Jon, interrupting the sparring match between the two Stark brothers, that was until Jon spoke.

“Chocolate’s Myrcella?” He asked, holding out a tray of her favourite dark chocolate assortment.  
“Mmmmm! Yes please!” She said eagerly.

Jon, Rickon and Bran all eyed each other warily. The room went silent, feeling the tension radiating from the three men. 

“You think you can buy your way into Myrcella’s heart? How fickle.” Bran scoffed.  
“And I suppose your going to build your way?” Rickon said referring to the pile of planks that had yet to be put together.  
“Squabbling like children, neither of you can handle such a responsibility.” Jon said. 

Robb had had enough of their arguing. “Right, what’s this all about then?”

The three of them looked at each other and then to the ground.

“Well?” Robb wished he hadn’t asked because they all answered at the same time, yelling.

“I should be the child’s godfather!”  
“I’m the most suitable for the job!”  
“I’m fun but I can be strict if I have to be!”

Myrcella couldn’t help but laugh, “I think they want to know who the godfather is.”   
Robb looked at her, “Shall we ask him?” He asked with a smile and she nodded her response and continued.

“Well, although we would be lucky to have any one of you as a godparent, we’ve decided we’d like Gendry to be our child’s godfather.”

All eyes turned to Gendry. He was stunned, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Me?” He asked.  
“You’re my big brother. You looked out for me when I had nothing, I was hoping you’d look out for my child too. If you want to of course?”

He didn’t know what to say, so he just walked up to his sister and hugged her. This was more than being a godparent. He had never been excepted into his father’s family, he was an extension they never wanted. This however was a promise that he would always have a place at the table, a shoulder to cry on, a family to call his own, and he couldn’t thank Myrcella enough for giving him that.

“I guess I’m okay with being the favourite uncle.” Jon said happily.  
“Me too.” Bran agreed.  
“Yeah,” Rickon said and the whispered to Bran, “but I call dibs on the next one.”   
“You can’t call dibs, that’s not how this works.”

Jojen interrupted them, “The spot for godmother is still open then? Who says it has to be a woman?”

They all laughed. It was the perfect moment, an insight into what their family life was going to be. 

Meanwhile in Kings Landing….

“She’s pregnant.”  
“Leave her alone Cersei.” Jaime warned.  
“She’s my daughter…” She tried to argue.  
“Exactly! There is a reason she didn’t tell you, let her be for goodness sake. How did you even find out about this?”

She thought about her answer before divulging information, but Jaime’s impatient face hurried her.

“Tyrion was talking to someone about how happy he was his niece was expecting. This ‘someone’ works for me.”

Jaime felt bad for his little brother, knowing he had not intentionally given Cercei information on Myrcella. 

“They are throwing her a baby shower apparently.”  
“No.”  
“No what?”  
“You are not going there. You are not going to ruin this for her.”

She took a large sip of her wine, disinterest written all over her face.

“Watch me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Boy or girl? :)


	13. Chapter 13

Myrcella looked beautiful the day of her baby shower, a vision in white, like an angel, Robb’s angel.   
The place looked amazing, with it being her first grandchild, Catelyn was determined to spoil them rotten, Myrcella had to stop herself from devouring the tower of cakes and donuts. 

Everyone they loved had been invited to the shower; Robb’s uncle Edmure and great uncle Brynden had come from the Riverlands while his uncle Benjen took time out of his travels to celebrate with them. Unfortunately Rhaegar and Lyanna couldn’t make it, they lived in Bravos now and couldn’t make the flight back, they did however send an array of gifts to the young couple as an apology. 

Myrcella had a surprising amount of family members attend. Tommen, of course, was there, but also her uncle Tyrion and her grandfather Tywin. Although Tywin was a solemn man, he still valued family, and a new addition was something to welcome (even though he had complained numerous times that the child was going to be born out of wedlock). 

Renly, Myrcella’s uncle from her fathers side, came with his fiancé Loras; they had brought Shireen, her younger cousin, with them, her father Stannis not being one for family occasions.

“Baby is kicking.” Myrcella laughed and Loras went to put his hand on her stomach.  
“Wow that’s one hell of a kick! I think karate is in this ones future.” He joked.  
“I hope not! I don’t want my baby fighting.”  
“Your going to be a good mother Cella.” Renly complimented and she smiled at him.

Myrcella didn’t have any friends that weren’t now family, but Robb had Samwell Tarly and Small Jon Umber attend as well. They had been old war buddies and Myrcella loved talking to Sam, he was friendly and clumsy, similar to Myrcella. 

Everyone got along well. Catelyn and Tyrion talked to each other like proud parents, Tommen had joined Sansa and Arya’s group, enjoying the red heads company. Sam was talking to Yrgitte and Myrcella about his time at the Wall and Rickon had included Shireen in his and Jon’s conversation, while Renly and Loras easily fell into conversation with anyone they came across. 

“A new member of the Lannister legacy.” Tywin said proudly to Myrcella.  
“He or she will be a Stark grandad.”  
“Yes yes, but they will have Lannister blood.” He argued.  
“And Baratheon and Tully...” She said under her breath.

“Myrcella? Someone’s at the door for you.” Bran thankfully interrupted.

She went to get up, Jojen helping her stand. He’d become her little assistant lately and she was grateful for his help. She walked to the door silently praying it wasn’t the stripper gram Ygritte had threatened to order.

“Uncle Jaime!” She squealed and went to hug her uncle. He had ticked ‘no’ on the RSVP as she had expected him to; although he was getting better he still couldn’t stomach family gatherings, his arrival had surprised her.

“I didn’t think you were coming.”  
“I hadn’t intended to… I wanted to….but um..”  
“I know.” She assured him. “What made you change your mind?”

He shifted nervously, unsure of how to tell her.

“Myrcella… your mother knows your pregnant.” He paused, “She heard about the baby shower and I feared she might attend. So I thought…”

“You would come here to stop her.” She said, connecting the dots.  
“I tried to reason with her.” He promised.  
“I don’t think anyone can these days.” Myrcella said sadly, “No matter, will you come in for a slice of cake? You don’t have to stay long if you don’t want to, but I’d like you to meet Robb.”

He smiled at that, “It’s only right I congratulate the man.” He said and walked in with her. 

Robb recognised him immediately, having seen pictures of him in Myrcella’s photo album. He looked nervous and unsure; Robb respected him for doing this, he knew what it was like to push yourself away from everyone, it took a lot of courage to let people back in again. 

Tyrion noticed his brothers arrival and stood by his side, Tyrion’s presence had always made Jaime feel a little calmer.

“You must be Jaime Lannister.” Robb said.  
“And you must be the young wolf.” Jaime said, referring back to Robb’s nickname in the army, “My command heard about you during the war, it’s nice to see my niece found a good man.”

“Thank you.” Robb said, Myrcella at his side beaming with pride at her uncle’s compliment.

The four enjoyed each other’s conversation, Jaime finally relaxing in other people’s company; that was until he heard the sound of distant thunder.

“How quaint.” They heard from the doorway, they turned to see Cersei looking around the room.

“And so peaceful until…” Renly sang in a whisper to Loras, downing his beer in preparation. 

Catelyn walked over to Myrcella, “I swear I did not invite her.”  
“I know.” She assured Catelyn, “She’s always been one for an entrance.”

“Myrcella, look at you.” Cersei walked up to her daughter ready to place her hands on her stomach, but Myrcella took a step back.

Myrcella Baratheon was good at protecting others, she always had been; however, she rarely ever protected herself. That was about to change though, Myrcella had to protect herself, because she had to protect her child.

“Mother,” she smiled and grabbed her hand, “I think there’s been a mistake.” She said sweetly in a hushed voice.

“And what would that be?” Cersei asked.  
“You see, this party is invite only, I’m afraid you didn’t receive an invite.”

Robb watched her in awe, finally she is standing up to her, he thought.

“But my dear I’m your mother.” Cersei said pointedly.

Myrcella looked her mother dead in the eye.

“Well, when you start acting like a mother, I’ll start considering you as one.” Myrcella said in her sweet voice.

Sansa clasped her hand around Arya’s mouth before she could shout ‘burn’ at Cercei, while Gendry and Tommen looked proud of their sister.

“I’m that child’s grandmother.”   
“You could have been, but my child won’t go through what you put me through. My child will be loved mother, until you can prove you’re capable of that, I’m sorry but you are to stay away.”

Jon and Ygritte had to hide behind Bran and Jojen to hide their smiles, though Bran was having difficulty covering up his own. 

Tyrion walked up to his sister.“I think that’s your cue to leave.” This angered Cersei.

“I will not be told what to do by you of all people! Believe what you want Myrcella, but I was protecting you! Do you think this world is kind? I was preparing you for the real world, something these Starks would never understand. The world is full of people like your father, uncaring and cruel, I had to make you see that.”

If that is true, mother, then why is it that the only one who has ever been cruel to me is you or Joff? Dad can be uncaring, I’ll give you that, but he’s never intentionally hurt me like you.” Myrcella stated, as though she was realising these things just now.

“So what? Your going to take life lessons from the imp? Is that it?” Upon hearing the cruel nickname her mother had given her uncle, Myrcella’s sweet disposition faded. 

“If you have a child like him, that wolf of yours won’t want either of you! You’ll be cast aside faster than I can say I told you so.” 

“Get out.” Robb said, his tone nearly frightening Myrcella.

“Fine, you think I want to be a part of that kid’s life. It’s a Stark, half savage, why should I care about it?” She rambled on hopelessly. 

Before she could say anymore, Myrcella pulled down on her mother’s hand and brought her inches away from her face, “Insult my child again, and I promise you, you will regret it.” 

No one had ever seen this side of Myrcella, Robb’s father would have called it wolf’s blood. She was a she wolf protecting her pup. 

Robb rubbed Myrcella’s shoulder and stepped in front of her. “You will not be told again.” He warned Cersei.

“But…” She started.  
“You’ve embarrassed yourself enough for one day,” Tywin scolded her, “Do as they say, I’ll have words with you later.” 

No one questioned Tywin Lannister, she turned and left, the party returning to its previous state of happiness, grateful that the storm had been lifted.

“So,” Sam began, “Do we know if it’s a little prince or a princess yet?”  
Myrcella giggled, “We’ve decided to wait, much to Catelyn’s disappointment.” Catelyn rolled her eyes but smiled.

“What about names?” Sansa asked eagerly.  
“Well,” Robb started, “We both like Rosie for a girl.” Robb was already in love with the idea of a little girl with Myrcella’s big green eyes. They would be his girls.

“And for a boy?” 

Robb thought about it, “We haven’t actually decided….”

“Ned.” 

He turned to look at Myrcella, “Eddard on the birth certificate.” She continued.

All the Starks looked at her, Catelyn with tears in her eyes, his uncle Benjen looking at them both proudly. Robb looked her in the eye and asked, “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. Your father was a great man, it’ll do him good to have a name to live up to.”  
She said smiling. 

He kissed her, not caring that anyone else was in the room. “Thank you.” He said, and he meant it. It wasn’t just a thank you for the name, but for the wonderful life she had given him. 

“Your very welcome.” She said, and kissed his forehead. It was then they noticed Jon and Rickon handing money over to Bran.

“What did you bet on this time?” Robb asked exasperatedly. 

“They bet you’d name your child after them,” Bran said, “I bet that you wouldn’t.” He finished smugly. 

“I bet they’ll name their next one after me!” Rickon yelled.  
“Your on!” Jon said, and the pair joined in an aggressive handshake.  
“Oy Vey.” Jojen said as he noticed the eager look on Bran’s face.


	14. Chapter 14

Myrcella was growing restless, she couldn’t stand the waiting. She was 8 months pregnant now and she had tried everything. She ate spicy food, tried a few exercises, she even tried to have sex with Robb telling him the doctor had told her too (but Robb didn’t want to risk anything). 

He had become super attentive in the last few months, Catelyn told her his father was the same way. Catelyn remembered the time that Ned had carried her to the car when she was nine months pregnant with Sansa, just so she wouldn’t walk on the ice and slip. A tear escaped her eye at the memory. 

“Why don’t you want to meet me?” She asked her belly hopelessly.  
“You’ve made our baby far too comfortable in there.” Robb told her  
“Pfffft.” Was her response, and he laughed.

“They’ll come soon love.” Robb assured her. He tried to be the sensible one, but truthfully he couldn’t wait to meet their baby either. He was excited, imagining a little boy or girl running around the house; he would often wish that his father had been there to see it, but he knew his father would have been proud of the family he had made. 

“I’m going to take a walk. Arya?” Myrcella called out for his little sister.  
“Time for a walk?” His sister asked, her head popping out from behind the door.

She had become Myrcella’s walking buddy lately. Myrcella found her to be a good distraction from the back pains and swollen ankles, and Arya was generally fun company. 

“Yes.” She confirmed and linked her arm with the young Stark’s and headed out the door. 

Robb decided to set his plan into motion. His physio was done and he now had full use of his arm, he couldn’t over do it but he could move it enough to wrap his arm around his beautiful girlfriend. 

He had bought her a bouquet of daisies, her favourite chocolates, and lit a few candles around the room, ready for the big reveal. 

Myrcella and Arya walked the perimeter of the glass gardens, it was a small walk, but it was just the right amount of fresh air she needed.

“So has Robb spoken to you yet?”  
“About being godmother? Yeah.”  
“And?” Myrcella prompted.  
“Are you sure you want me? I’m not exactly maternal, I’m not girly like Sansa, or funny like Ygritte. I’m just plain old Arya.” She sighed.  
“Bullshit.”

Arya’s head whipped around, she had never heard Myrcella curse before. “What?” Arya asked.

“Forgive my language but that is utter bullshit Arya. I’ve never know anyone have so much strength or drive; you’re a strong young woman and I want my child to have a role model like you to look up to.”

Arya Stark was not an emotional person, but she felt her eyes prickle as her tears began to gather. She looked away in order to save face, “Thank you.” Was all she said, but Myrcella knew it had meant a lot to her. 

When she returned from the walk she gasped at the warmly lit room and daisies.

“What’s all this?”  
“Just a little gift.” He said coyly.  
“You didn’t have to do all this, you’ve spoiled me enough!” She said but gave him a warm smile.

She went to hug him, wrapping her arms around his torso as she stood sideways to prevent squashing the baby. That’s when Robb wrapped his arms around her, it felt so good to finally be able to hold her like that. She grew still upon noticing their new embrace. 

“Robb?” She said, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.  
“I wanted to surprise you.” Was all he said.

She smiled at him, her special smile, and he knew all the longs hours and the pain, had all been made worth it just by that smile.

“I am so proud of you.” She said, unable to hold back her tears now. 

He hugged her again but she drew back in pain.

“Ouch.” She said grabbing her belly.  
“What’s wrong?” Robb asked panicked, and then another wave of pain hit her.

“Robb it’s time.”  
“Time? Time for what?”  
“Time for a hot chocolate,” she said sarcastically, “What do you think!?”  
“Oh my God it’s time.” Realisation hitting him. 

He hurried to get the bag they had prepared a month in advance containing new pyjamas a dressing gown and toiletries. 

Myrcella called Catelyn to tell her what was happening, while Robb had texted Jon who was already pulling up the drive way. Ygritte leapt out of the car before it had stopped moving and helped Myrcella into the back seat. Robb got in after her, helping her with her breathing exercises. 

“Should we call people?” Jon asked.  
“Catelyn’s on it.” Myrcella said in between deep breaths.

True to her word, Catelyn had called everyone in their family, the immediate family being the first to know.

……….

“Have you got the flowers?” Jojen asked.  
“Check.” Bran answered.  
“iPod with Rupaul’s greatest hits?”  
“Check.”  
“Camera?”  
“Check.”

Jojen kissed him, “it’s time.” He said and smiled.  
“It’s time!” Bran said excitedly, and they both rushed to the car.

………

“Why on earth are you packing make up?” Arya asked, infuriated with her sister.  
“There are going to be pictures when this baby is born, and Myrcella will look flawless in each one of them!’ Sansa argued. 

Arya shook her head, worried about the man pacing up and down the room.

“Gendry it’s going to be fine.”  
“I know…. I know.” Though looking at him one would assume he did not know.

“Right, we’re all packed and ready to go!” Sansa exclaimed.

Gendry was the first to the car, the girls piling in after him. He drove out of the driveway at an alarming speed.

………

Tommen ran out of the train station and he saw Rickon jumping up and down, waving to get his attention.

“There is a bus that drops us off right outside the hospital, it leaves in three minutes so we gotta run!” Rickon explained while already setting off into a sprint.

They made it to the bus.

“Have we got everything?” Rickon asked.  
“Chocolates, pastries, donuts, cake…. I think that’s everything.” Tommen said, double checking his back pack.

“Good.” Rickon said, “Hey, has Shireen said anything about me?”  
“Not that I know of, why?”  
‘No reason.”  
“I don’t suppose Sansa has mentioned me in passing?” Tommen inquired nervously.  
“Why would she do that?”  
“No reason.”

The boys took the fifteen minute bus journey to the hospital, praying to God that the traffic wouldn’t be bad.

………  
“Jaime I am not waiting another second!” Tyrion said angrily.

Jaime had been contemplating whether or not to go to the hospital. He had gone to the baby shower but he was still unsure of himself, especially with hospitals, they brought up to many bad memories.

“But…”  
“Jaime, it’s Myrcella.” Was all Tyrion had to say before Jaime came to his sense and got in the car.

…….

“Catelyn Stark called Mr. Baratheon.” Lancel said.  
“And?”  
“Your daughter has gone into labour.” He continued.  
“Leave.” Was all Robert said and Lancel scurried out of the room.

I messed up with my kids, he thought. He took one final swig of his drink before he threw away the bottle. No more, he promised. 

“I wonder if it’ll take after her.” Robert said to himself, remembering the day those big green eyes opened up for him.

…….

“Just breathe Myrcella, you’re doing wonderful my girl!” Catelyn said encouragingly as she held the young girls hand.

“That’s it! No more! I am never sleeping with you again!” She pointed at Robb accusingly.

Jon laughed at his cousins face. Robb knew she didn’t mean it, but the look she gave him had him thinking otherwise.

He let her hold his hand to the point were it was turning blue from loss of blood flow, the nurse asking Myrcella to let him go.

In a matter of seconds everyone came bustling into the room. 

“Is she alright?”  
“Are we too late?”  
“What does she need?” 

Everyone wanted to help in some way.

“I’m afraid we really can’t have this many people in the room,” The nurse told them, “You’re only allowed two.”

Robb stayed by her side and Catelyn made to move but Myrcella grabbed her hand.

“Don’t leave! I need you here.”  
“Are you sure?” Catelyn asked.  
“I need a mother right now.” 

Catelyn kissed her forehead and pushed back the damp curls on her head. Everyone was pushed out of the room, and they set up camp in the corridor right outside.

“Well Miss Baratheon your ready for the delivery room.” The nurse smiled. Myrcella looked at Robb, scared for the first time.

“You’ve got this.” He told her, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

I’ve got this, she told herself as they wheeled her to the delivery room. I’m going to meet my baby, and I’m going to love them, and nothing is going to get in my way. 

She pushed and screamed, as she listened to Catelyn’s soothing words. Robb never left her side, he held her hand and brushed away the hair that fell on her face. It went on for hours and she felt exhausted, but it was all worth it when she heard that little cry.

And there she was, Rosie Stark. 

Robb cried when he saw her, she was perfect, his perfect little girl. Myrcella wanted to hold her but the nurses took her away.

“Where are they taking her?” She asked desperately.  
“She’s just getting cleaned up. Well done my girl.” Catelyn said and kissed the top of her head.

They placed Rosie in her arms and she looked into her daughters eyes. So this is the bond everyone told me about, she thought.

“She’s perfect Cella.” Robb said, and kissed her. “Thank you.”

After an hour or so the nurse told Myrcella she needed to rest, shehanded Rosie over to Robb. 

As Myrcella slept, he spoke to his little girl.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he chuckled, “I promise you now, me and your mummy are going to love you unconditionally. You are our perfect little girl, and you mean the world to us. Never forget that.” 

Robb stared at his daughter, he’d never imagined he’d get this lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	15. Chapter 15

“She’s beautiful Cella!” Sansa cooed as she held her little niece.

Nearly everyone had been to see the new Stark and each one showered her with gifts. Rickon’s was Myrcella’s favourite, a little wolf onesie. Gendry cried when he met his goddaughter, and Arya panicked at seeing him emotional for the first time. 

Catelyn had visited the hospital every day since they arrived, as did Tyrion. Jaime had stayed for the first day, but after meeting little Rosie he decided to leave them to it. He took a picture of her first before he left, and smiled at it during his journey home.

Tommen, Jojen and Bran were getting the house ready for Myrcella’s return, Jon and Ygritte fitting the baby seat in the back of the car.

Robb was still on a cloud, his smile never leaving his face. He would hold his daughter while her mother slept; he told her stories mostly, stories of the Weirwood trees, the children of the forest, he told her stories of the great Eddard Stark, the grandfather she would never meet, but would always know. 

Myrcella loved seeing Robb with their daughter. Rosie had his hair, although it was small and barely there, she could see little tufts of auburn now and then. Her eyes were blue at the moment, all babies eyes start out blue, but Robb told her they’d probably change colour in a few months. 

She asked Tommen if their mother or Joffrey knew about little Rosie; he told her that Cersei wasn’t speaking to anyone at the moment, so there was a good chance she didn’t know. Joffrey, on the other hand, seemed to be on a downward spiral; his job with his grandfather had started to bore him and he had turned to fast cars and illegal substances. 

She wasn’t sure why she had asked him, but his answer didn’t seem to make her feel anything. She had all she needed right here.

“Has everyone met her now?” Sansa asked.  
“Nearly, my dad’s side live quite far away so I imagine they won’t be visiting for a little while.” Myrcella answered.

“Speaking of which, Renly and Loras have sent a card and Shireen has sent a teddy bear.” Robb smiled handing the gifts to Myrcella. 

“She’s a sweet girl.”   
“Aye, Rickon told me the same thing.” Robb said giving Myrcella a knowing look which she answered with a wide smile. 

Sansa passed Rosie over to Myrcella and put the gifts in the bag, ready to load into the car.

“We’re going home soon little one.” Myrcella told her little girl. Robb moved to sit next to them on the bed, his arm wrapped around Myrcella, his finger stroking his daughter’s chubby cheek. 

“She’s so perfect.” He whispered.  
“I think she’s going to be a great beauty.”  
“Like her mother then?” He complimented.  
She smiled up at him, “If she’s lucky she’ll meet a man as brave and handsome as her father.”   
Robb grimaced, “Please, no man will be good enough for my little girl.” 

Myrcella, laughed, she should have expected as much. No one would ever be good enough for Robb’s little girl, she already pitied the boys that would fall for her Rosie. 

“When do we leave?” She asked.  
“As soon as you like. Jon’s set the car up and Ygritte is getting a wheelchair from the reception desk.”  
Myrcella groaned.  
“It’s hospital policy love, you have to leave in a wheelchair.”   
“Fine.” 

As if on cue Ygritte walked in with the wheelchair she promised. Robb helped Myrcella up, passing Rosie over to Ygritte. Although she was wild and boisterous, Ygritte looked down at Rosie with the softest eyes; she’d never admit it, but she had started imagining herself with a little baby, one with her fierce personality and Jon’s curly hair. Our child could be best friends with Rosie, she thought.

They wheeled Myrcella out of the hospital, all the nurses stopping to look at her beautiful daughter.

The journey home was the longest it had ever been, Jon refusing to go over twenty miles per hour. Ygritte had wanted to yell at him, but Rosie was sleeping and she couldn’t bare to be the one to make her cry.

When they got home they immediately thanked the three boys for all their effort. The house was scrubbed top to bottom and Rosie’s room was now finished.

It was a light yellow colour, (when the light hit the walls it looked like a sunset), with a white crib (thank you Bran), and teddy bears covering one corner of the room. 

Our home, Myrcella thought wistfully, glad to be away from hospital.

They lay Rosie in her crib, she had yet to wake up since they’d left the hospital. Myrcella and Robb crashed onto the bed together, exhausted from recent events. 

He grabbed Myrcella to him, “Have I told you how much I love you?”  
“Not in the last ten minutes.” She giggled.  
“Let me make amends.” He kissed every inch of her face before settling on her lips. His kiss was breath taking and left Myrcella dizzy.

“Careful, I’m not ready for Rosie to have a sibling just yet. Hot chocolate?” She asked  
“No thanks.” He smiled

Before she could get to the kitchen she heard Rosie cry and immediately turned back around. Robb beat her to it though shouting ‘I’m on it,” as he raced to the baby’s room.

She smiled at how eager he was. You’re a lucky girl Rosie, she thought, to have a father like that. 

………

3 months later.

“How? How does such a tiny human shit so much!?”   
“I don’t know love, maybe it’s like the Tardis.”

The young couple had decided to tackle diaper changing together as they found their daughter’s toilet habits a force to be reckoned with. They’ll never forget the time they let Jon babysit, the poor guy looked traumatised.   
“The what?” She asked.  
“You know the Tardis? Doctor Who? It looks small on the outside but on the inside it’s huge.” He explained.  
“And you call me the geek.” She shoved him playfully. 

Finally, they cleaned up their daughter and put her in fresh clothing. That’s when Robb saw the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld. 

Myrcella was holding Rosie in her arms, talking to her in their usual gibberish, when Rosie smiled at her mummy. It was a smile that met her eyes, her chubby cheeks lifting to do so. Myrcella smiled back at her, identical faces of joy.

He was too distracted to notice the visitor they had.

“She has your smile Cella.”

Their heads turned to the doorway to see Robert Baratheon. He looked different, he’d shaved off his untamed beard and had lost a bit of weight.

“Dad?” Myrcella said stunned.  
“Sorry, Catelyn let me in. I hope that’s okay.”  
“We’ll see.” Robb said in a warning tone.

Robert noticed how Robb had straightened his stance and Myrcella had put her baby back in the crib. 

“I’m not here to cause trouble…. I came to see…. well to prove… here.”

He fumbled around in his pocket before he took out a piece of paper, he handed it over to Robb, not daring to approach his daughter. Robb read what was on the paper.

“What is it?” Myrcella asked.  
“It’s an award.”  
“An award?”  
“For being three months sober.” 

Myrcella looked at her father, had he ever been three months sober? 

“What’s all this for?” She asked, confusion in her voice.  
“I was hoping I could prove myself to you, and maybe have a place in your little girls life.”  
“It’s going to take more then a piece of paper.” Robb spoke warily.

“I know. I don’t expect you to trust me, god why would you? But I messed up, I should have been a father…. and I let you down. Now I have the chance to be a grandfather…. and I don’t want to let you or my granddaughter down… God I’m not good with my words Cella.” He said flustered. 

“You’re doing alright.” She said, but she didn’t look convinced, her eyes flicking back to Robb.

“I understand it will take time, but maybe we could start with a phone call?”  
“A phone call?” Myrcella asked.  
“Just to know how your all getting on. I won’t pry, if you don’t want to talk to me, I can wait until you do. But I’d like to call once a week, just to be a part of it, in a way.”

“What do you think?” She asked Robb. She was conflicted, she was annoyed at how he had dismissed her as a child, but it wasn’t just her anymore, she had a family to protect. Could she risk taking a gamble on her father? But then again, could she risk robbing her child of her chance to know her grandfather? 

Robb thought about it, “A phone call is a good place to start.” 

Robert’s face brightened and it was the first time he had ever seen a resemblance between Myrcella and her father. 

“You can meet her if you like?” Robb said. 

Robert only nodded, swallowing the nervous lump he felt in his throat.

Myrcella picked up their daughter. Despite only being a few months old, green flecks had started appearing in her eyes, and Robb hoped she would have her mother’s eyes, the eyes that had enchanted him.

Robert looked at her in awe, she was a curious little thing already and she stared intently at the new visitor.

“She’s perfect.” He choked, running his index finger over her cheek.

“There will be rules.” Myrcella said sternly.  
“I understand.”   
“One being, I don’t want everything I tell you being reported to my mother.”  
“Of course, I won’t say anything to her, I swear.” He assured her.  
“Okay.”   
“Was that the only rule?” He asked.  
“I’ll email you the list.”

She went to put Rosie down for her nap and hugged her father goodbye. She noticed he was wearing cologne, not his usual odour of sour beer. It was nice. 

Robb offered to walk him out.

“Thank you, for allowing me here. I know I haven’t been there for Cella, I’m gonna do better though.” Robert promised.  
“Id like Rosie to have a grandfather, and if your promises are true I’m sure you’ll be a good one.”

Robert looked at Robb.

“Your like him you know? Your father.” 

Robb had always taken after his mother in looks, but in temperament he was like his father.

“Thank you.” 

They were nearly by Robert’s car when Robb stopped him. “Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about.” He said, and gestured to the bench behind them. They sat down and Robb continued.

“It may be a bit late, but I was wondering if I could have your permission to ask Myrcella to marry me?” Robb asked. 

Despite his calm exterior, Robb was shaking with nerves on the inside. Granted, Robert had been absent during his relationship with Myrcella, but he was still her father, and even now he couldn’t bare to think how he’d react when a young man asks for Rosie’s hand. 

“So you live with my daughter, get her pregnant, and still your asking for permission?”

Robb only nodded.

“You’re definitely your father’s son.” Robert smiled, “I knew your dad well, he was the best man I ever knew. He wasn’t like me, he didn’t seek glory or money, he was humble, one of the good one’s.”

He looked at Robb, “If your half the man your father was, my Cella is in good hands.” He held out his hand and Robb shook it. 

“Thank you Robert.”   
“I warn you though, hurt that girl and I’ll bring the Baratheon hammer down on ya.” He laughed, but Robb had heard stories of the Baratheon’s skills with war hammers and he couldn’t help but feel a little scared. 

Robert drove away and Robb headed back for the house. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialled.

“Hello?”  
“Hey Jon, you busy tomorrow?”  
“Don’t think so why?”  
“I have to go shopping and I need your help.”  
“Sure, what are we shopping for exactly?”  
“A ring.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut :)

6 months later…

They were fighting, they had never fought, not like this. 

“Why is this such a problem?”  
“Our child is a Stark Cella.”  
“So my grandfather hosting a party for her, with my side of the family, is wrong because she’s a Stark?”  
She had asked him the same question and he always replied with the same answer ‘she’s a Stark.’ He had his back to her busying himself in the kitchen, he knew if he looked at her he would give in. 

“I don’t want our daughter around all of that!”  
“All of what?”  
“Lannisters! Their greed, their ignorance….”  
“But I’m half Lannister Robb!”  
“You’re a Baratheon it’s different! My child won’t be raised as a Lannister like… like…”  
“Like me.” She finished for him, her voice filled with despair.

He turned to look at her, she looked so small, he thought. She had wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes glistening with tears she refused to let fall. 

“Well perhaps you should have picked someone better to have a child with.” She turned away.

Something in Robb’s head snapped and he strode over to her pulling her back to him. He pressed her against the wall with no room to escape.

“Don’t ever say that. You’re everything to me Cella, you’re everything.”  
“Robb…” She whispered, tears still threatening to fall.

He kissed her greedily, conveying his love for her with his lips. She didn’t want to give in, she was determined to win this argument, but after a few more seconds she had begun to forget what the argument was about.

She pushed her hands against his chest, he wasn’t playing fair, but he grabbed her by the wrist and held her hands above her head. He moved his lips down her neck, the force of his kisses were sure to leave marks.

He moved lower down her body kissing her breasts through the thin fabric of her shirt. He grew impatient with the thing and ripped it off her body, removed her bra, and licked and sucked at her breasts.

“Robb…” She whimpered, desperate for him to soothe the ache between her legs. 

He stood so they were facing each other, he moved his hand around her neck, his thumb tilting her head back, forcing her to look him in the eye.

“Do you really think I could want this with someone else?” His other hand had started unzipping her skirt.

“Do you think I could kiss someone else like I kiss you?” He pulled the skirt down and it pooled around her ankles.

“Do you think anyone could make me as hard as you do?” He pressed his hip against hers and she let out a low moan.

“Robb please…”

He kissed her again, this time he hitched her leg up and she wrapped it around his waist, he rubbed himself against her and he could feel her arousal through her underwear. 

“Don’t ever doubt my love for you.”  
“I won’t, I promise.” She told him desperately.

Satisfied with her answer he pulled his shirt off over his head as she got to work on his belt buckle. She needed him, she wanted to feel him. 

They took off their underwear in haste. Robb picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He thrust into her and she rolled her head back in pleasure, he held her against the wall going at a fast pace. They needed this, something that would leave them marked, something that they would look back on in sheer bliss. 

“Cella your so wet for me.” He moaned. She sucked on his neck intent on making him groan in that way that made her legs turn to jelly. 

He didn’t disappoint, he put her back down on the floor and flipped her over so her breasts were pressed against the wall. He pulled her hips back to him and he smacked her arse playfully. 

“Yes..” She moaned. Despite being sweet and adorable to most that knew her, Myrcella liked it when Robb was rough with her. She liked when he would mark her as his, it was so primal and exhilarating.

He kissed down to her thighs, biting the inside of her calf. He stood back up and thrust into her again. 

This time Myrcella took control. She pushed back against him, earning a loud moan, and pressed her back up against his torso. 

“Please Robb, I want you in my mouth.” He wouldn’t dare argue against it. They ended up in the living room, Myrcella pushing him back onto the sofa; she knelt in between his legs and took him in her mouth. 

“Cella…” He moaned. She sucked him and moaned at the same time, and Robb loved how it felt. His hands tangled in her soft hair. “Fuck Cella…” He had never been like this with anyone before. Sometimes he felt like an animal when he took her to bed, but he knew she enjoyed it just as much as he did.

He wanted to peak inside her, so he lifted her up by her shoulders until her body way laying on top of his. The sofa wasn’t big enough though, not for what he had in mind. They rolled onto the floor, which thankfully had a soft rug to protect them. 

He was on top now and he was delighted. He pressed kisses to her abdomen, he went lower and lower until finally he reached his intended destination. He gave her one long lick between her legs and she fisted her hands into the rug. He pressed his tongue harder against her loving how she lost control at his touch. 

“Robb…”

He thrust one finger inside her, then two, and went at an infuriatingly slow pace. Myrcella begged him for more, trying to thrust her hips up only to be held down by his hands. 

“Please!” She begged, though it sounded more like a demand.  
He grabbed her ankle and through her leg over his shoulder. He thrust into her and they both moaned in relief.

“God.” She moaned, her hand grabbing his arse and urging him in deeper.

He could admire her from this position. She had grown curvier since she had Rosie, she had the perfect hourglass figure, and Robb loved to run his hands over her.

He moved slowly, building up to her climax. He palmed at her breast, watching her face contort in pleasure. 

“Fuck, I love you.” He moaned, and at his confession she came. Robb loved watching her fall apart in his arms. 

He moved her leg lower so it rested on her hip, his pace picking up. She kissed him deeply, moaning and ready to go again. 

She wrapped her other leg around his waist and he moved his hands behind her to grab her arse. He lifted her slightly, the new angle allowing him to go deeper. 

“God Robb…” Her walls started clenching around him again. He moaned and they both came together. He fell on top of her, careful not to crush her.

He pulled the blanket down from the sofa and they lay their for the next few hours.

“I’m sorry.” He said.  
“What for?” She looked up at him, her head resting on his chest.  
“I do business with people like your grandfather, it’s just hard for me to disassociate clients from real people sometimes. They’re your family, I should never have belittled them to you.”

“I don’t blame you. My mother and Joffrey are hardly shining examples are they? Please trust that I’d never put Rosie somewhere remotely dangerous or uncomfortable.”

“I do.” He promised, and they kissed.  
“We should probably get dressed, Jon and Ygritte will be bringing Rosie back soon.”  
“I had something else in mind.” He smiled wolfishly and crawled on top of her.

Sadly they weren’t quick enough, and Jon and Ygritte had come home early, a sleeping Rosie in Ygritte’s arms.

“Hi.” Was all Myrcella said from her position on the floor.  
“Hi there.” Ygritte said smugly. 

Jon looked anywhere but directly at the couple. Although he wasn’t a prude, he was sensible, and catching his cousin in a precarious position had made him highly uncomfortable.

Robb and Myrcella went to put on some clothes while the other two put Rosie in her room. Greywind lay by Rosie’s bedroom door, he was like a guard dog to the little baby. 

Ygritte and Myrcella were watching over the little princess when Jon approached Robb.

“Have you asked her yet?” He whispered  
“I haven’t got a ring yet have I?”  
“Still? It’s been six months!”  
“It needs to be perfect!”

They shout/whispered at each other for another five minutes until the girls walked back in, Rosie awake in Myrcella’s arms. 

Jon and Ygritte left, and Robb joined his girlfriend in the living room where she had just finished feeding their daughter. 

Rosie looks up at him with big green eyes, Myrcella turning her head to do the same.

“My girls.” He said.


	17. Chapter 17

“Now sissy that walk!” Myrcella sang to her little girl.  
“Myrcella she’s only 10 months old, she’s not gonna start walking yet.” Gendry sighed.

Their weekly catch up’s had changed lately, they revolved around little Rosie; from discussing her diet, to her latest adventure, to her laugh. Gendry loved visiting his goddaughter, and Rosie loved it when he visited.

“I’ll have you know she’s very advanced for her age.” Myrcella spoke back defiantly.

“Hello?” They heard Robb call from the kitchen.  
“Is your daddy home early Rosie?” Myrcella cooed earning a big smile from her daughter.

Robb walked in out of breathe, “Sorry, I left the documents somewhere…”

“In the conservatory, under the plant pot.” She told him.  
“My saviour.” He leaned in to kiss the top of her head. Rosie made a loud noise in protest, feeling left out.

“Don’t worry I haven’t forgotten about you.” He picked her up and bounced her on his knee, smiling when she let out a giggle. 

“How long are you here for?”  
“Another thirty seconds then I really have to go.” He kissed Rosie then Myrcella and patted Gendry on the shoulder.

“Family meal tonight?” He asked.  
“As long as I don’t have to cook!” She called after him.  
“Deal.” He replied before heading out the door.

“So what are you gonna do for work now?” Gendry asked,  
“Catelyn has offered me a secretary position at the main house. She says as soon as I’m ready to come back the job will be waiting for me. I need to start earning.” She chuckled.

Myrcella was grateful for the job offer, but she wasn’t being entirely honest. Catelyn had come to her about the job, insisting that she was getting tired now, and wanted to enjoy retirement. Myrcella couldn’t imagine a Stark empire without Catelyn at the top of it, but she was honoured that the older woman had asked Myrcella to learn the trade in her place.

“You and Robb will be taking over the world soon.” Gendry laughed.

My little world is all I need, she thought.

………

“Sorry I’m late, I left the documents behind. Shall we start with the Arryn branch or with a coffee?.... Mother?” 

Robb was watching his mother stare at her hand, she seemed as though she was in another world, perhaps she was.

Catelyn was staring at her engagement ring, and a whole life past before her eyes.

She remembered meeting Ned at an old bar, his charming smile and quiet personality had her warming to him.

She remembered the time he was late to their first date. She was about to leave when he showed up out of breathe and a bouquet of roses that had lost nearly all their petals. He apologised over and over, to silence him she kissed him for the first time. 

She remembered when he proposed. It came out all wrong, he was never one for romantic gestures, but she loved him anyway. She didn’t hesitate when she said yes, he picked her up and spun her around. She’ll never forget the way he smiled.

She remembered her wedding day, Lysa and Lyanna helping her get ready. She couldn’t eat anything she was so nervous; Stark’s rarely married southerners, but Ned did. Ned would do just about anything for her.

She remembered telling him she was pregnant. He was so caring, he spoke to her stomach every night, assuring his unborn child of his love for them. When Robb was born Ned cried, he wasn’t an emotional man, but he loved his children.

She remembered watching her children sitting in the living room. “You’ve made a wonderful home for me Cat, thank you,” he said. She agreed, they had such a wonderful family. Even when the boys left for the war, their family stayed strong.

She remembered when he got sick, and how she held his hand in his final moments. She told him stories about the kids, and that the snow was starting to settle; how she wished she could go back and say so much more. He twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers, “I’m going to miss my fiery, red head. That’s what I noticed the first time I saw you. Your beautiful red hair.” He smiled. 

She thought back on all those moments, and although she cried, she was not upset. 

“Mother?” Robb was knelt by her side now. She took the ring of her finger.

“This was the ring your father gave me when he proposed, it was past down from his mother. It brought me so much happiness wearing this ring, knowing I was going to be a Stark, and I want Myrcella to have that happiness. I assume you still haven’t found a ring?”

Robb shook his head.

“Here,” she put the ring in his hand and closed his fingers around it, “it’s not modern or new but…”

“It’s perfect.” He said, holding back his tears. “Thank you.” 

They hugged, and Catelyn hoped Ned was watching them now. How proud he would be of his family.

……..

All the Stark’s and honorary Stark’s had joined for their family meal. 

“Have you…”  
“For that last time Jon, your going to blow it!” Robb warned him.

They whispered/shouted at each other during these conversations and everyone thought they were going mad.

“Do you think she’ll say yes?” Bran asked.  
“We’re about to fine out.” Robb said nervously and all eyes went to the baby’s room, where Myrcella was with Rosie. 

………

She was changing Rosie into a new dress she had bought her when she felt someone else in the room. She tuned around and saw Robb Stark on one knee, holding a ring in his hand. 

“Robb?”  
“ I’d do it out there, but I thought it best that it was private, incase you say no...”  
“As if I’d say no.” She chuckled with tears in her eyes.

“I know we probably did this all in the wrong order, but if you don’t mind, I’d like you to officially be my wife.”

She jumped on him, both of them laughing.

“Of course I’ll marry you, your stuck with me Stark.”  
“Now and always?”  
“Now and always.” She kissed him before remembering Rosie in her crib. 

They walked out together, Robb holding his little girl while his other arm was wrapped around Myrcella. All eyes were on them, the room was silent, until Ygritte and Arya grew impatient.

“Well?” They both asked.

Robb smiled, “She said yes.” 

The whole room became chaotic.

“She said yes!!” Jon yelled, hugging a delighted Ygritte to him.  
“Whoop!” Rickon and Bran high fives, Jojen had tears in his eyes.   
Arya and Gendry hugged, happy their sibling were happy, and Ctaleyn looked on at her family, thinking of the night as another moment to remember.

All of a sudden they heard a load ‘Yay!’ Coming from Sansa’s phone, and they all turned to look at her.

“You didn’t think I’d let Tommen miss out on this!” She said, Myrcella glad that she had thought to call him.

They all got to talking about the wedding.

“It should be soon.”  
“These things take time.”  
“The guest list is gonna be huge!”  
“Where should we have it?”

Myrcella silenced them, “Hang on!” And they all looked at her while she turned to Robb.

“I’ll marry you on one condition.”  
“Which is?” Robb asked.

“I don’t want a gigantic wedding, I don’t want to invite people I barely talk to, or pay thousands for flowers that will die that next day. I want a small ceremony, just our little family, like it’s always been. What do you think?” 

“How does this Friday sound? He asked.  
“Perfect!” She smiled and kissed him.

“Oh my god we have two days to plan a wedding, I need to find the nearest dress shop!” Sansa started panicking on the phone to Tommen who was already booking his train ticket.

“Tomorrow we plan, as for tonight, I would like us to drink and be merry.” Jon said.  
“Here here!” Jojen said raising his glass.

They all started discussing the wedding, enjoying Sansa’s meltdown. Catelyn excused herself saying she needed a bit of air, and decided to sit outside for a few minutes.

She sat on the bench and raised her glass, “You’ve made a wonderful home for me Ned, thank you.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Is my tie crooked?” Bran asked Jojen, adjusting his tie for the fifth time.  
“Here.” Jojen said correcting it for him.

“I can’t believe it’s happening, it seems like just yesterday I met Myrcella, now she’s going to be my sister.” Bran said wistfully.

He thought back to the day, remembering the beautiful blonde in her unicorn wellies. The way she grabbed his hand and assured him his brother was fine. Although he barely knew her, he believed her, and he knew his brother would be safe with her. He chuckled remembering Robb’s look of jealousy. 

“Less that 6 hours to go.” Jojen smiled.

Jojen remembered how welcoming Myrcella had been. He had never had a boyfriend before Bran, let alone meet the family. Her smile calmed him immediately, she was an outsider like him, and they would stick together. 

The pair were grateful to have Myrcella, she could comfort someone and take away all their pain.

“We better finish the decorating.” 

………….

“She’s so cute.” Arya said, holding her beautiful niece.  
“She’ll be a heartbreaker.” Gendry said coming into the room.

He was in his tuxedo and Arya nearly swooned (Arya was not the kind of girl that swooned).

“You look beautiful.” He told her, and he was right. Arya wore a simple dress, the bridesmaids didn’t have time to find matching floor length gowns but Myrcella had insisted they wear something they liked.

She was in a yellow dress with a black collar, the skirt flaring out. She blushed at his compliment.

“I’m glad Robb found her.” Arya said after a few moments of silence. 

She thought back to when she first met Myrcella. She remembered thinking ‘dear God’ when she walked into the bar with her bumble bee jumper; but as soon as she smiled, Arya knew what all the fuss was about. They were polar opposites, yet they never ran out of things to talk about. Myrcella made her feel important, when Arya herself felt below average.

Gendry agreed.

He loved his little sister. Everyone had turned him away, the ‘bastard bull’ they would sneer, not Myrcella. She was the first family he had ever had, and he knew she would always be there, this ray of sunshine casting light on every dark corner. 

“She’s one in a million.” Gendry said fondly. 

………..

“I still don’t see why you get to be best man.” Rickon said crossing his arms over his chest like a child.

“I’m more mature than you.” Jon said smugly.  
“You mean your old.” Rickon joked.  
“Do you want me to fix your tie or not?”  
“Yes, sorry.”

Jon had been correcting Rickon’s appearance for the best part of the morning. Rickon kept trying to readjust his outfit, he would roll up his sleeves or hike up his collar. Jon wouldn’t allow it though.

“Is Myrcella gonna be my sister now?”  
“Yes she is, problem?” Jon chuckled.

Rickon thought back to the night Robb came back to him. His brother had smiled at him for the first time in years. He owed it all to Myrcella; her quirky style and kind eyes had pushed away the dark cloud that hung over his big brother. 

“No, it’s definitely not a problem.” Rickon smiled.  
“Good, she’ll be a good sister.”

Jon had seen it all from the start; every awkward conversation or look of adoration, he witnessed it. He remembered when Robb had invited her to celebrate with them; his cousin looked so proud of himself. Myrcella was the cause of that, the reason Robb had smiled, the reason he pushed himself, it was all her. He would always be grateful for that.

“Let’s go help Bran and Jojen.” Jon said.  
“Yeah, we can’t let down my new sister.” Rickon smiled.

……….

“Are you ready dad?” Tommen poked his head through the door.  
“I can’t get this bloody tie to sit right.” Robert said frustratedly.  
“Here.”

Robert had come with Tommen, Myrcella deciding she wanted him to give her away, the sign of a fresh start.

“You look good lad.” Robert said.  
“Thanks dad.” Tommen chuckled, finally fixing his dad’s tie.

He went to leave but Robert stopped him.

“Would you sit with me a moment.”  
“Of course.”

They sat on the end of the bed, both unsure and a little nervous. Tommen had never really spoken at great length to his father, he had a feeling that was about to change. 

“I apologised to Cella, I didn’t show you the same courtesy though.”  
“Dad it’s fine really…”  
“No no, I should have. I let you down, in the worst possible way. No number of apologies will make up for that, I know, but I intend to spend the rest of my life doing what’s best for my children. I won’t let you down again son, I promise.”

Tommen was taken back, no one had ever apologised to him.

“I know you will dad, thank you.” He said, holding his dad’s hand.  
“Cella will be proud of us.” Robert chuckled.

He was right. Robert had always been amazed by how forgiving his daughter was. He had dismissed her, left her to the lions, and she still invited him to her big day. He would constantly tell himself, I don’t deserve her, he believed it, but that was no excuse. Those big green eyes of hers will always be imprinted in his mind, they would forever reassure him that he was worthy.

“Yeah she will be. I’m proud of her too though.”

Tommen had watched his sister stand up again after every beating she took for him. It would have been easy for her to give up, to hand him over to Joffrey, to scream and shout and beg. She didn’t though. She was the perfect amount of both their father and mother, headstrong and poised; she kept fighting when they gave her nothing to fight for. Then she met Robb, someone who would protect her, and take her away from the madness. 

“Tommen?” Sansa called out, “Oh! Sorry, I’ll come back later.”  
“It’s fine love we’re done here.” Robert said.

“Tommen, I was wondering if you could help me with the flowers?”  
“Of course!” He said eagerly. 

Sansa left and he made to follow.

“A word of advice.” Robert said and Tommen whipped his head around to turn to his father.

“Don’t take too long before you ask her out, you’ll never forgive yourself if you miss your chance.”

Tommen smiled, “Thanks dad.”

……….

“I didn’t think there would be this many!” Sansa said.

They were helping decorate the Gods Wood, wrapping wild flowers around the chairs.

“They’ll look beautiful though.” Tommen said encouragingly.  
“It’s all happening so quickly, I just want to savour it all.” She spoke softly.

Sansa loved her big brother, when he left for war she was heartbroken. She had been so excited when they told her he was coming back, but the reality wasn’t what she expected. She wanted her brother back, not the imposter that never smiled, and turned away from her. It had hurt her, more than she’d ever tell. Then he walked into their home, and it was Robb, her big brother; he smiled at her like he did when she was a little girl. The girl he held on to was the cause of it, this angel sent down to them. Myrcella gave Sansa her brother back, and now Robb was giving her another sister. Sansa felt very lucky indeed.

“Hey Sansa? I was wondering if perhaps you’d umm…. Like to perhaps…umm, go out some time….maybe….”

Like brother, like sister, Sansa thought.

“I’d love to go out with you some time Tommen.” She smiled, and Tommen swore his heart had skipped a beat.

………..

“You look handsome.” Catelyn said.  
“Thank you.” Robb blushed.  
“Nervous?” She asked.  
“A little. Not in a cold feet way, I just want to get this right.”

Catelyn smiled at her eldest child, she went over to him to correct his tie. 

“I was so nervous before I married your father. I didn’t eat of sleep for days before the ceremony.”

“Really, why?” Robb asked, falling for Catelyn’s plan to distract him from his nerves.

“I was marrying one of the great Stark’s of Winterfell, our wedding was the talk of the North and Riverlands; it felt like all eyes were on us.” 

Robb nodded in understanding.

“None of that mattered though, the minute I saw your father. All the worries I had, the scenarios I’d made up of me falling flat on my face, they all disappeared when I saw him. I looked into his eyes and I was home, the safest place in the world.”

Robb smiled at his mother’s memory.

“Just look at her, and everything else will disappear.” She assured him.  
“Thank you mother.”  
“Oh it’s nothing…”  
“I mean for everything. It can’t have been easy for you, having me for a son, me being in the state that I was. I’m sorry I put you through that, thank you for not leaving.”

Catelyn swallowed the lump in her throat, “Your my son, I’ll always be here.”

They hugged each other, and Catelyn remembered the day she held him in her arms for the first time. He was perfect, this beautiful little boy with his bright blue eyes; she loved him instantly, and she loved the man that he had become, a man like his father. 

“Myrcella is going to look beautiful.” He said almost dreamily and she chuckled.

She thought back to the day that sweet blonde girl stumbled into her office. She was a hell of a risk, but seeing how her son smiled, she knew it had payed off.

Jon knocked on the door, “It’s time.” He said.

The three of them headed to the Gods Wood.

………..

“There you go, perfect.” Ygritte said, having finished her hair.  
“Thank you, it’s beautiful!” Myrcella said.

She was in her dress now, it was flowy and long sleeved, lace trim adorned it and velvet buttons tied it at the back. She was a vision poets wrote sonnets about. Ygritte had placed small white flowers in Myrcella’s hair and it made her look ethereal.

“Will I do?” She turned to Ygritte and asked.  
“Robb needs to watch out, I might steal you away.” Ygritte joked, and they both giggled.

Ygritte had never had a best friend, she didn’t get on with girls very well and she assumed most guys were only after one thing; but Myrcella, this beautiful and sweet girl had chosen her to be her best friend. She remembered the day Myrcella (quite literally) danced into her life, the way she blushed at every compliment she was paid, or how she never missed a chance to make you feel special. I’m lucky to have her as my best friend, Ygritte thought to herself.

She remembered the day she curled Myrcella’s hair for her birthday meal, and now she was readying her for her wedding day.

They stood in Myrcella’s room, bride and maid of honour, waiting for a knock on the door.

“We’ve come a long way Baratheon.”  
“Indeed we have, any advice?”  
“Don’t fuck it up!” Ygritte chuckled, quoting their favourite queen. 

Knock knock.

Robert walked in and gasped when he saw her. “You look beautiful sweet heart.” He said, tears in his eyes.

“Thanks dad.” She said, trying not to smudge her make up.  
“You ready?” He asked.  
“Don’t let me fall?”  
“Never.”

The three of them headed to the Gods Wood, Ygritte bringing Bran’s paper fan, just incase. 

………..

Jojen switched the music on and Sam Tarly (the officiator) motioned for everyone to stand; all heads turned to the the back of the aisle.

First was Arya, she walked down with Rosie, who was smiling like a Cheshire Cat. The two looked so sweet together.

Second was Sansa. She walked elegantly with her head held high, her purple dress swaying as she walked. She sent Tommen a cheeky wink.

Third was Ygritte, she wore a dark green dress, a striking contrast to her red hair. She not so subtly winked at Jon who blew her a kiss in return.

Finally it was time for the bride. Robb was eager to see her, no one had told him anything about what she was wearing or how she would look. He wanted to see his bride.

Her and Robert turned the corner and everyone gasped when they saw her. Robb watched her walk towards him. This beautiful creature is going to be my wife, he thought. He had never seen a sight so perfect.

“Wow.” Sam said, and bowed his head when he saw Robb and Jon look at him.

She kissed her father on the cheek, and he sat in his seat wiping away his tears; Catelyn wrapped a comforting arm around him.

“Hi.” Robb said.  
“Hi.” She giggled.

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…” Sam began the ceremony.

Myrcella and Robb weren’t aware of the words being spoken or how long they had been stood there; they were too busy watching each other, counting each freckle, watching each other’s lips, and staring into each other’s eyes.

Sam wrapped a ribbon over their joint hands (they decided to do things the old way).

“Will you please recite the words.” Sam said.

“Father, smith, warrior, mother, maiden, crone, stranger, I am hers and she is mine from this day until the end of my days.”

“Father, smith, warrior, mother, maiden, crone, stranger, I am his and he is mine from this day until the end of my days.”

“I am delighted to pronounce you both, husband and wife. You may kiss the…”

Robb didn’t need to be told, he pulled her in for a kiss so passionate, he had to hold her starry incase she fell over from dizziness.

Everyone cheered and applauded.

“I love you.” He told her.  
“You have no idea.” She said.

……….

“Shut up and dance with me!” Jojen sang at the top of his lungs.

The reception, although small was hilarious. Everyone danced and sang, and demanded go make a speech after far too many drinks.

Myrcella was dancing with Jon when cover girl came on. He went to excuse himself but Myrcella wouldn’t let him escape that easy! She knew he knew the words, Ygritte had played Rupaul enough times for him to pick it up. 

As he twirled her he finally let loose, “Cover girl! Put the base in your walk, head to toe let your whole body talk!” He sang and Myrcella couldn’t help but join in. 

The night was full of laughter, even Robert, who had remained sober the whole night, was enjoying himself.

“Mrs. Stark.” Robb greeted her, as he pulled her in for a slow dance.  
“Why if it isn’t my husband.”

They started swaying to the music, everyone pairing off to do the same.

“Was today all you hoped for?” He asked.  
“It was everything and more.” She said wistfully and rested her head on his chest.

Myrcella thought back to the day she met Robb Stark, she could have sworn he hated her, every time he grimaced at her outfits she was certain he would fire her. Then he warmed to her, he let her into his world, he told her his story, and he let her love him. Now they were dancing together in their wedding day, blissful in their little bubble.

Arya walked over to them, “I’m gonna put Rosie to bed, she’s looking a little tired.” Myrcella kissed her daughter goodnight and Robb thanked Arya for taking care of her.

Robb watched his wife watch their daughter go. He remembered the day she walked into his room, wearing an outfit she deemed sensible. He remembered the countless hot chocolates she offered, and the way she almost cried when he asked for coffee. He remembered the first time she hugged him and the day he finally kissed her. She never left his side no matter how rude or insufferable he became. She was his everything, the reason he got up in the morning, and she was his.

“How did I get you?” He asked.  
“I ask myself the exact same thing everyday. I like to think we’re being rewarded for something.”

He smiled at that.

……….

“Again?”  
“Again.”

Their wedding night had lasted the entire night, neither one ready to go to sleep.

She straddled him, taking him inside her again. She would never get enough of this, the feeling of him inside her, or the way he looked at her.

He thrust in and out of her, enjoying watching her fall apart on top of him. I’m definitely being rewarded, he thought. 

He came with a shudder, calling out her name and she fell back on the bed beside him, both out of breath and smiling. 

“It’s a good thing Rosie had a babysitter tonight.” Robb laughed.  
“I know, I don’t want to get out of this bed!” She exclaimed and rolled into his side, he wrapped his arm around her.

“I never imagined this Cella.”  
“What’s that?”  
“A happy ending.”  
“This isn’t an ending Robb, we have far too much to look forward to for this to be an ending.”

He kissed the top of her head. She was right, she was always right.


	19. Chapter 19

1 month later

“Fishing dad? Really?” Myrcella chuckled, she was on the phone to her father for their weekly phone call.

“Why not? It’s a good bonding exercise!” Robert insisted.  
“I’m sure it is but Tommen’s not really an outdoorsy person, maybe book a table somewhere nice after?” She suggested.  
“Yeah, I’ll do that, thanks Cella. How’s my little doe?” He asked, his voice becoming instantly softer at the mention of his granddaughter.

Myrcella giggled, “She’s fine dad, Robb’s got the day off work so he’s taking her to the park with Greywind to feed the ducks.” 

The door bell rang.

“Sorry dad someone’s at the door, call you soon?”  
“No problem, give the little one a big kiss from me.”  
“I will, bye dad!” 

She hung up the phone and headed towards the door, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. 

Cersei Lannister, bold and beautiful, as always. Why does she never call ahead? Myrcella thought to herself, but then remembered that to call a head would mean less of a dramatic entrance.

“Mother?”  
“Hello…. I was in the area and I thought….”

In the area? Myrcella thought, when has my mother every been in the North by chance?

“Come in.” Myrcella said and led her into the living room.  
“Can I get you a drink.”  
“No thank you.”

They sat on opposite chairs facing each other, it felt like an interview. Cersei’s eyes were drawn to the picture on the table of Myrcella and Robb on their wedding day.

“Congratulations, your father said it was a good day.” Cersei said.

Myrcella was confused. Her mother wasn’t being sarcastic or rude, she almost sounded genuine. 

“Thank you, it was lovely.”

Silence enveloped them, it was stifling. 

“How’s Joff?”

Cersei sighed, “Joffrey has always been difficult…”  
“Is that what you call it?” Myrcella laughed.

“He’s been struggling lately,” she continued, “You’re father has tried reaching out to him but he doesn’t listen, he does what he likes, he thinks he’s entitled.”

“It’s hard to put a leash on a dog, once you’ve put a crown on its head.” Myrcella commented.  
“You sound like Tyrion.” She meant it as an insult, but Myrcella smiled nonetheless.

“What will you do with him?”   
“We thought the army might straighten him out, a schedule and routine might put him back on track. It’s getting him there that’s the issue.” Cersei said, rubbing her temple.

Myrcella nodded and silence took over again. Myrcella realised she would have to draw out an explanation from her mother.

“Mother, why are you here?”  
“I told you I was…”  
“In the area, I know, but I was hoping for a real reason.” Myrcella said, cutting to the point.

Cersei thought about her answer for a while, Myrcella hated when she did that; she could never just give an honest answer, it had to be calculated and well thought over. 

“You said I had to make an effort if I wanted to see my grandchild, so here I am.” She said in a matter of fact tone.

“This is your effort? Your presence?” Myrcella asked incredulously.  
“I travelled from Kings Landing to be here.”  
“I don’t care if you travelled across the narrow sea to be here. This isn’t effort, this is just showing up.”  
“I don’t understand….” Cersei said confused.

Myrcella stared at her mother, understanding dawning on her.

“Of course you don’t understand. You don’t know me, do you?” 

Cersei remained silent, and Myrcella knew she had her answer. They stayed like that for a while, neither one knowing how to continue.

“What’s she like?” Cersei asked. Though she dared not look at Myrcella.  
“Perfect.”  
“I’ve seen pictures of her, she has your eyes.”   
“Our eyes.” Myrcella corrected and Cersei smiled.

“I know you probably think I was cruel to you. I’ll apologise….”  
“Don’t.” Myrcella interrupted her.  
“What?”  
“I don’t want your apologies. What good will they do? I’ve moved on, you should do the same.”

“Then how do I get you to stop hating me? To stop being scared of me? An apology is all I can give!”  
Cersei exclaimed.

Myrcella let out a deep breath. If her mother had apologised to her two years ago she probably would have accepted it, maybe even moved back home and been naïve for the rest of her life; but Myrcella wasn’t that girl anymore, she wasn’t waiting day and night for her mother’s approval.

There was a time she would have begged for her mother to love her and care for her, but she didn’t need to be looked after, she had Robb. He was the one constant in her life, someone she knew would love her and protect her no matter what. She didn’t keep her mother away because she was scared, she kept her away because she didn’t deserve Rosie. She didn’t deserve such a precious little gift.

“I’m not scared of you…. I pity you.” 

That caught Cersei’s attention. Cersei Lannister was the woman everyone wanted to be, smart, beautiful, rich, people envied her. Never in all her life had she been pitied, and she never expected it to come from her daughter.

“Pity?” Cersei scoffed, trying to save face.

“You never had what I have mother, and I know you must have wanted it. A caring husband, children you adored; I think you set the bar so high, none of us could reach your expectations. I’m sorry for that mother, I really am, but I won’t spend the rest of my life feeling guilty about it.”

“I am a Lannister of Casterly Rock….”

“I know.” Myrcella interrupted, “But if you spend your life believing everyone has to fit your standards, you’re going to be very lonely.” 

Cersei stared at her daughter; how much you have grown, she thought.  
“You can still be a part of our lives, but we won’t change; you have to learn to live with that, and maybe one day come to like it.” Myrcella said softly.

Myrcella got up to put the kettle on.

“I don’t think it would be difficult…” Cersei called out after her, “liking all this.” She finished.

Myrcella smiled to herself and made two cups of tea. Robb walked in, Rosie in his arms, he did a double take when he saw his mother in law.

“Hello.” Cersei said.  
“Myrcella?” He called out.

“Ah just in time! Mother this is Rosie.” Myrcella said, introducing grandmother to granddaughter.

Robb saw that Myrcella was calm and herself so he passed Rosie over to Cersei.

Rosie was such a curious little girl she stared deeply into Cersei’s eyes, as though she could tell everything she needed to know just from her eyes. Cersei seemed to soften, thinking back to when Myrcella looked at her for the first time.

Despite popular belief, Cersei didn’t hate her children; she had loved each one in her own way. 

Cersei was very young when she married Robert, he was a handsome man and her father had high hopes for a Lannister/Baratheon business pursuit. She was a dutiful daughter, she never liked letting her father down. Although it wasn’t a love match, it was practical. She could see herself finding happiness as a Baratheon. That was until she gave birth to her first child.

He was beautiful, big blue eyes, thick black hair. She had been terrified of childbirth, her own mother died when Tyrion was born, and the thought that the same might happen to her had plagued Cersei’s mind. But she did it, she had a bouncing baby boy.

He was taken from her though, this beautiful little thing; he hadn’t been strong enough for the world. She considered herself a failure; he never said anything, but Tywin had been slightly colder towards his daughter after her son passed. It was hard for Cersei, to be the disappointing child.

Cersei had always grieved for the son she lost and it cost her three children in return. Each time she gave birth she feared the worst, that some one up there would play a cruel joke on her and take away another one of her children. She held each one when they were born, letting relief and love wash over her for a few minutes, but she wouldn’t dare let herself get so attached again. 

As they grew up she turned further and further away from them. Every time Joffrey did something wrong, every time Myrcella was hurt, every time Tommen cried, she turned away. She couldn’t bare to be a part of their lives. Eventually her form of protection turned into bitterness, she began to resent them. Every flaw they had or mistake they made she would focus on, and use it against them as an excuse to be away from them. 

This bitterness became a part of who she was, and she expected everyone to accommodate that into their lives. Long gone was the young Lannister beauty who dreamt of happily ever after.

But as she looked at her granddaughter, she couldn’t help but feel warm. She looked over to where her daughter stood smiling at her husband. I didn’t have what she has, Cersei thought, but I’m glad she has it.

Rosie smiled at her and let out her high pitched giggle. The sound had pierced straight though Cersei’s cold heart, and she couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her face. 

“I should get going.” Cersei said.  
“Mother…. If you want to be involved, you can be…. I just need…”  
“Commitment, I understand. I’ll get your father to send me that list of rules you sent him.”

Myrcella smiled, taking Rosie in her arms. Cersei watched her daughter with her baby.

“You look good, motherhood suits you.” She said, and Robb walked her out.

Myrcella let her tears escape her, after all, it was the first compliment her mother had ever paid her.

Robb walked her to her car but stopped her before she could get in.

“I’m not going to let you hurt her. You make her cry once and you’re gone. You make a snide remark, you’re gone. You insult our family…”

“I’m gone. I know.” She said, accepting she would forever be on thin ice. 

She looked at her son in law; she had only met Ned Stark a hand full of times, but she knew his son held the same Stark values as he did.She got in her car and drove off, thinking about the family she had just seen.

“To think I nearly missed out on all this.” She said, one tear escaping her.


	20. Chapter 20

6 years later 

“Daddy! What’s this?” Rosie asked, at seven years old her curious nature never left her.  
“That is a photo album, want to have a look?” Robb asked and she nodded eagerly.

Robb sat down with his daughter; really she should have been in bed, but a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt.

As he opened the book his son walked in, rubbing his eyes showing he had just woken up, Greywind by his side.

“Daddy?”  
“You’re meant to be sleeping Ned.” Robb smiled at his son, he was five years old and his double in nearly every way. He had big blue eyes and his hair matched Rosie’s, but he had his mother’s sweet nature.

“What are you doing?” Ned asked.  
Robb gave in, “Come here,” he said, lifting Ned onto his knee, “We’re going to look at some pictures.”

He opened the book, a life documented in photo’s. He answered every question they asked and told the story behind each picture.

“When was this taken?” Rosie asked.  
“That was the day your Aunty Ygritte had Ben.” He said, smiling at the picture of Jon holding his son, they both had the same black hair and untameable curls.

“When was that?” Ned asked, pointing at another photo.

“That was three years ago at your uncle Bran’s wedding.” Robb answered. It had been a wonderful wedding, simple and sophisticated, and very Bran. He and Jojen looked so happy, and now they were on the adoption waiting list; another Stark or Reed ready to join the family. 

“Aunty Sansa looks pretty.” Rosie gushed at the next picture.  
“Yes she does.” They were looking at a picture of Sansa and Tommen, it was New Years Eve. His sister was spoilt rotten by her fiancé, and Robb loved Tommen because of it. 

He flicked through the pages.

“Is that uncle Rickon.” Ned asked.  
Robb laughed, “Yes it is, looks a bit younger doesn’t he?” They were looking at Rickon’s prom photo, he and Shireen made a beautiful couple. 

“He looks like you dad.” Rosie pointed out; she was right, Rickon looked like a mini Robb, and Robb imagined Ned would be the same.

“Why is this picture mucky?” Ned said, staining his eyes in order to make out the contents of the photo.

“That is the picture your Aunty Arya sent us when she and uncle Gendry went away to get married.” 

They had intended on a traditional wedding but Sansa and Catelyn’s constant pestering about flower arrangements and colour schemes had pushed Arya over the edge, and the couple ended up eloping. They sent a picture by way of explanation. 

“I don’t remember that.” Rosie said with a frown.  
“Well your grandma won’t let your aunt Arya forget.” Robb chuckled.

As they got further into the photo album a few familiar faces appeared, but also some that the children didn’t recognise.

“That’s mummy’s mummy!” Ned pointed out.

It was a picture of Cersei with Ned on her knee; she wasn’t grimacing but she wasn’t smiling as enthusiastically as everyone else in the picture.

“The one and only.” Robb said.  
“I haven’t seen her for a long time.” Rosie said, a question in her tone.  
“Grandma Cersei lives quite far away.” He explained.

Cersei did visit and call on occasion, but she was still coming to terms with the whole ‘family life’ thing. She tried though, Robb had to give her credit for that.

“Who’s he?” Rosie asked.

Robb took a deep breath, his daughter was pointing at a picture of her uncle Joffrey. She had never met him and she never would.

“That was your mother’s older brother Joffrey.”  
“Uncle?” Ned asked.  
“Yes he’s your uncle, but he passed away a few years ago.”

Robb remembered the phone call they got. It was a car accident, he was driving to fast with God knows what in his system. Myrcella didn’t really know how to handle the news; she didn’t really know him and they never had a good relationship but she still let a few tears fall for the man she once called her brother. 

“There’s grandma.” Ned spoke up, taking Robb out of his thoughts.  
“Yes it is.”   
“And that’s mummy’s family.” Rosie explained to her little brother.

The picture was Catelyn with Jaime and Tyrion Lannister. The three of them were at a fund raiser for the armed forces. 

Jaime had decided he wanted to do something, if he couldn’t be a soldier anymore he would help those that were. The problem was he didn’t know the first place to start; luckily, Tyrion was a smart man and became the brains behind the charity. Catelyn’s skills with clients and fund raisers came in handy too (she had grown bored of retirement).

The three of them were an unstoppable force, and the army were extremely grateful for it.

Rosie looked at the next photo, “There’s grandad.” She said.

The picture was of a party they had thrown to celebrate Robert’s three years of being sober, even Cersei attended. Myrcella looked so proud of her father and Robb smiled remembering how she cried happy tears at his achievement.

“Who is this?” Ned asked, already smiling at the man in the photograph.  
“That is my dad,” Robb told him, “He’s the man you were named after.” Ned smiled at that, feeling proud to be named after someone so important.

They turned to the next page, and it was them, their little family. 

“Is that me?” Rosie said.  
“Yes it is. That was taken an hour after you we born.” He said, looking at the photo of his wife holding their baby girl.

She was growing up fast, and every birthday that passed Robb would wish she would stay his little girl forever. She was brave and kind, a perfect mix of Myrcella and Robb. 

“I like that picture.” She said, pointing at a picture of her fourth birthday; she and Robb were wearing matching dinosaur onesies.

Robb chuckled at the memory, remembering Myrcella laughing as she took the picture.

“That’s me!” Ned exclaimed. It was a picture of his first day at nursery.

Myrcella had wrapped her Gryffindor scarf around her little boy. She was a mess when he started, he was such a quiet boy and she was scared he would find it difficult to make friends. He was his father’s son though and he had all the nursery girls asking for him to play Lego with them.

Rosie was Robb’s little girl, but Ned was Myrcella’s baby boy. She was fiercely protective of her boy; he had been born a bit too early and they were so scared, but he was a fighter. 

Ned still stole his mother’s scarf regularly, sometimes just to sit and cuddle up in. Like his mother, he was in love with all things Harry Potter (Robb blamed Myrcella reading the books to her belly while she was pregnant with him). She used to wrap him up in her scarf as a baby, buying him a pair of round spectacles to make him look extra adorable.

“There’s you and mummy.” Rosie said excitedly staring at a picture of Robb and Myrcella on their wedding day. 

“What’s your story?” Rosie asked.  
Robb paused, “What do you mean?”  
“The story of you and mummy, what is it?”   
“It’s my favourite story.” Robb smiled and his two children sat down in front of him, eager to hear it.

“A while ago, your daddy was very poorly, and it made him grumpy. I pushed away everyone I loved most because I didn’t want them to see me that way. Then your mummy came along.”

“Was it love at first sight?” Rosie asked. She’d clearly been spending to much time with Aunty Sansa.

“Actually I was very rude to her.” 

They both gasped.

“I didn’t mean to be, but like I said I was very grumpy.”  
“What did mummy do?” Ned asked.

Robb smiled, “She understood, she stood by me at my worst. I never expected to fall in love, not just with your mother, but with anyone. I’d given up on all that.”

His children looked sad for him.

“Then she met my family. I saw everyone fall in love with her; she wowed them with her bright smile and sweet nature. How could you not love her? As they warmed to her so did I. I began to smile and laugh when she was around, it felt like everything was brighter.”

The children sighed in content, as if they were listening to the tale of a great romance. 

“Eventually everyone I pushed away came back to me, they forgave me, and it was all because of her.” 

He looked up to see Myrcella in the doorway, rubbing her swollen belly.

“And I’m thankful every day that this beautiful young woman stumbled into my life, and let me love her.” 

Myrcella walked over to him and he kissed the back of her hand.

“That’s a good story.” Rosie said, Ned nodding eagerly by her side.

“It’s my favourite.” Myrcella said, looking into Robb’s eyes.

“Mine too.” He said looking at his wife, silently thanking her for the wonderful home she had made for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
